Saved Book One The Before
by LordWolf77
Summary: One letter broke through the Wards surrounding Harry James Potter as set by Dumbledore.
1. Broken Wards

The Goblin stood in the living room and stared at my Uncle Vernon. It was a sight to behold, never had I seen my Uncle this angry, not even after I somehow made it to the roof of my school. I felt bad for the Goblin, as he stood I could see my Uncle's face turn to the violent purple, more purple than anytime he had hit me.

"You get out of my house." My Uncle was never quiet when he was angry, that scared me more than anything else.

"The child comes with me. You have no reason for him to be here anymore. I am taking him with me."

"No. The freak stays." The man stood and marched towards me. Suddenly there was a thin veil of light between us and he walked into it and instantly became unconscious.

"Come. We should be getting you back Mr. Potter. And by the way," He paused as the clock rang Midnight, "Happy Birthday."

Wait, maybe I should start a few hours before all of this happened, give background or something. Hold on, let me get my thoughts together.

…

…

(Change to general Point of View)

Harry James Potter went to retrieve the mail, as his Uncle had told him to. He flipped through some of the letters and found one addressed to him, specifically him, right down to the _Cupboard Under the Stairs_. He stopped by his Cupboard and slipped it under the door. He went into the kitchen and gave his Uncle the rest of the mail and the bills.

He finished the toast he was allowed and simply excused himself to his other chores. He spent the day washing his Uncle's car, tending his Aunt's garden before finally making dinner for the others in the house and went to his Cupboard. He opened the letter.

 _ **Dear Mr. Harold James Potter,**_

 _ **We are sad to inform you that this will be our last attempt at correspondence. You have an account here at Gringotts that needs to be claimed or it will be closed. If you reach into the envelop you will find a charmed Galleon, it will bring you here when you touch it. If you do not arrive by midnight on your tenth birthday the account not registered directly to you will be closed.**_

 _ **Account Manager Riptooth,  
Potter Account**_

Harry read through the letter twice, he looked at his small clock and saw that he had maybe five hours left to appear if this was not a joke. He knew no one would check on him at this time of night so he reached in and grabbed the funny looking coin he had found at the bottom of the envelop. He felt a funny pull on his navel.

The Boy-Who-Lived disappeared.

Somewhere in Scotland an office in a big castle exploded in a shower of glass and some metal.


	2. The Book of Secrets

**A/N: First I would like to say thank you for the kind reviews thus far. Second I would like to thank the Author Captain Compass for writing a story that finally broke me of only reading the Video Game Fics I had been reading this last two years (I had found one that drug me in then I couldn't be entertained by anything else). In case anyone would like to know that story it is the Honestly Harry series that said Author wrote, again Thank you all.**

 **As Always, Enjoy  
Lord Sin Wolf**

Harry appeared in a massive room, the ceiling was very tall and the desk toward the back of the room was easily the biggest Harry had ever seen. Suddenly the doors behind Harry opened and a small being walked though. It, he, was scary looking. He was short and had rough greyish skin, his head topped with silver hair and his teeth were sharp and serrated. The strange being smiled, or at least Harry thought it was a smile, at Harry.

"Welcome Mr. Potter to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I am sorry for the sorrowful message but bank policy and all. Honestly I am surprised you even got our letter, the previous eight we sent you, all of the owls returned with the same letter we sent, and promptly died of exhaustion trying to locate you. Please have a seat and we will get started."

Harry stared at the creature, gobsmacked for a few moments before shaking his head and sitting across for the thing now on the other side of the desk. "Sir, I have been under the impression that Goblin's were fictional creatures sir…"

The goblin let out an eerie laugh. "Yes I expected as much, heard you came from a Muggle home. We are very real here at Gringotts, though I will have to teach you some manners young man, when you address a Goblin it is proper to bow, like so," the creature demonstrated a proper Goblin greeting to the green-eyed boy.

As the boy reciprocated he spoke again, a fright in his voice. "I apologize sir, I have never properly met a Goblin and was ignorant of proper manners in the company of one. Would you be kind enough to teach me."

A hardier laugh filled the office, "Of course Mr. Potter. But we must continue on with our business here." A book appeared at a wave of the Goblin's hand, his opposite then held a knife of silver. "Please, cut your thumb and drip some blood on this book, the wound will heal itself as soon as the task is complete."

Harry took the blade and made a thin cut on his finger without protest, holding it over the book, letting a few drops out on the cover. The wound sealed itself, looking as though it never bled. The book lit up and Harry felt something strange flow through the room. He shuttered a bit. The Goblin motioned for him to open the book. He flipped to the first page.

 _ **Gringotts Holdings  
Potter, Harold James**_

 _ **Titles: Unknown, Full Testing needed  
Properties: Unknown, Full Testing needed  
Vaults: Unknown, Full Testing needed**_

"Sir…"

"My apologies, I did not introduce myself, I am Axeblade, Holdings Manager for the London Branch of Gringotts." The newly named Goblin bowed his greetings, Harry soon followed with a deep bow of his own.

"Manager Axeblade, this does not tell me anything. It says I need something called a Full Testing, and it has my name as Harold, my name is Harry, do you have the wrong person?"

"The portkey that you used to get here would not have worked for anyone else. You are Harold James Potter, Harold in formal things, such as signing family documents, James to your friends and family, and Harry to the public. It is an ancient tradition to keep the power of a Name hidden from everyone, for using a Name, with a capital N, can overcome many magicks. We know your Name as it is on our accounts for you. The Full Testing is something that can be done, but it will take some time, we can do the preliminaries now, and send you home, then do the rest tomorrow, I know that it is late and you have recovered your Account Holding status." Harry nodded and followed Axeblade through the halls and into a sort of medical facility.

The walls were made of pure white marble and there were simple cots in the room. Another Goblin exited a small door off to the left of the door. She was tall, much taller than Axeblade, less scary though, and wearing a green robe. "Ah, you must be Harold, we have been expecting you here." She bowed a bit before standing tall. "I hope you don't mind the use of your Name, but on Goblin soil it is a sign of respect to use either a Name or a Title, and since you do not yet have the latter I will resort for now to the former.

"If you could sit on one of these beds I will have to run some tests to be sure you are prepared for the Full Testing." The short boy sat on a bed, slightly nervous of what the Goblin might find. She came over, a friendly smile on her face as she approached. She had a long wooden stick in her hand, about to her shoulder in length. She swung it slowly in a deliberate pattern. A warmth flowed across Harry, causing his hair to stand on end, as well as causing slightly glowing symbols to float around him, most were yellow or orange though a couple red, green and even a black one came out.

The Goblin's smile faded in mere seconds as she took in all the strange symbols floating around his body. She hung her head a bit and strode from the room, followed closely by Axeblade, into the small office to the side.

Harry, not knowing what to do sat there for a few minutes before the door they had exited through burst from its hinges and flew into the opposite wall. The two strange creatures Harry had met strode through and Harry could see a slight red glow coming from each, though Axeblade's was a much heavier red.

"Harold, I need to accompany you 'home'. It seems I need to have a talk with your _caretakers_." The angry Goblin gripped Harry's hand lightly, even through his rage, and the two vanished without a sound.

SAVED

Harry felt himself fly within a tube, about a centimeter wide before he flew, rather ungracefully, across the living area of Private Drive.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING BOY!" came the scream from his Uncle.

Harry stood as fast as he could but did not get a chance to dodge the fist that came flying at him. Luckily, or not, this is where Axeblade made his presence known as a shield formed in front of Harry.

"You will not strike this boy any more. He will be transferred into custody of Gringotts and the Goblin Nation until a place can be found for him."

"WHO THE BLOODY," the overly large man turned and caught sight of the creature in his living room, and promptly fell into his chair.

The Goblin stood in the living room and stared at Vernon Dursley, the man's face was a violent purple.

"You get out of my house." The large man said quietly.


	3. Past Revealed

Harry had spent two weeks in the hands of the Goblins, slowly learning about his, new, strange world, the Wizarding World. Goblins taught him some manners with a few different magical creatures. They had even let him explore a place called Diagon Alley, where he was now, looking through some shop windows. Soon he grew bored and decided to head back to the bank. When he entered he hear someone call out.

"Harold, I am glad I finally caught up with you today. I know you have been adjusting but it is time, the Full Testing must be done today. Follow me." Axeblade turned down a hall that Harry had yet to go into. He found after a while that this was the hall that he had been in his first night here. Axeblade lead him to a room far beyond the medical wing of Gringotts.

The room was small, a number of strange carvings that Harry started to recognize as Runes, decorated not only the walls but the strange stone table in the center of the space.

"Mr. Potter, this is the Testing room. It has all measures of tests that it can perform, a simple inheritance test, a test of Dark Magic, even a test of abilities. Please lay on the table and be calm I will activate the runes." The Goblin came to the table and tapped a few of the runes around the corners of the tables.

Every rune in the area started glowing as the wild-haired boy lay there. He felt strange sensations that he was coming to recognize as Magic, flowing through him. He lay in silence as the test was done, painlessly he went through hours of torture on his back. Finally, the light died down and he was allowed to stand. Silently he followed Axeblade back to his office. He summoned the book Harry had seen in his first visit. "Open it now."

Harry nervously reached forward and flipped the book open.

 _ **Gringotts Holdings  
Potter, Harold James**_

 _ **Titles: Potter; Lord, Gryffindor; Lord, Ravenclaw; Lord, Hufflepuff; Lord, Slytherin; Partial Lord full conquest needed, Peverell; Lord, Hogwarts; Lord, Black; Heir Surrey; Earl.  
**_

_**Properties: Potter Manor, Potter Cottage Godrick's Hollow, Potter Cottage Bahamas, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Godrick's Palace, Raven's Peak, Helga's Tower, Chamber of Secrets (partial control), Peverell Family Lands, Number Four Privet Drive.**_

 _ **Vaults:  
Potter Family Vault: 504,625,358 Galleons 325 Sickles, 154 Knuts, Various Family Artifacts, Jewels, other Objects.  
Gryffindor Family Vault: 10 Galleons, 100 Sickles, 1 Knut, Countless Armors of various types, weapons, Jewels, Artifacts of the Gryffindor Family.  
Ravenclaw Family Vault: Entire Collection of Every Book Ever Written including many single copy Books.  
Hufflepuff Family Vault: Collection of Jewels, Woods, and various other Crafting Materials for Magical Crafting.  
Slytherin Family Vault: Empty, Closed due to lack of use for fifty years, Can be opened as a separate Vault for Owner.  
Hogwarts School Funds Vault: Untouchable, 100,000,000 Galleons, replaced as needed by each Founder's Vaults, or through Ministry of Magic.  
Black Trust Vault: 100,000 Galleons  
Harry Potter's Trust Vault: Emptied into Main Potter Vault at 12:37, Title Claimed, Can be used as separate Vault for Harold James Potter.**_

 _ **Abilities: Magical Core Rating; 2730, Higher than Merlin Scale Topper. Partial metamorph restricted to hair. Parseltongue, Master. Beast Speaker Partial, Understanding but not total Speech.**_

 _ **Magics: Parental Restrictions, 98% Core Binding (Can be removed). Horcrux, Tom Marvolo Riddle (cannot be removed). Core Binding 50% (post Parent Binding Full Core Bind is 99%), Albus Dumbledore. Blood Wards, Albus Dumbledore (failing).**_

Harry slowly closed the book, he looked at the high points and still spent nearly an hour reading the text that had appeared throughout the book. "Axeblade, this… This isn't real is it?"

The red-eyed being kneeled in front of the chair Harry was in. "It is all true, all real. You are now, as of today, Lord Harold James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Hogwarts-Peverell Earl of Surrey, heir to the Black Family. You have all that money, those properties, those Vaults, everything that is there. I am sorry you had to find out in one sitting that you are now the wealthiest Wizard in all the world." The being grinned at the facts discovered in that small room. "And no, milord, you cannot give it all away.

"Now is the time to meet your Account Manager. Come along." Harry obeyed and followed the Goblin through many corridors of Gringotts to the Account section. He knocked on a door without a label. It swung itself open revealing a well decorated, for a Goblin, room. Nearly everything was laced with gold.

"Lord Harold. Welcome, I am Riptooth, Account Manager for House Potter. And apparently several other Houses now." The Goblin gave a deep bow.

Harry bowed back slowly. "May my fortune be your own Manager Riptooth."

The being gave a laugh, "Been teaching manners again Axeblade?"

The Goblins bowed in greetings to each other. "Only for the best of the Wizards Riptooth. Harold, I will leave you to your meeting with Riptooth now, please help poor Harold figure out everything." The goblin took his leave.

"Harold, I am pleased to finally meet you. I have been made aware of your… Unfortunate circumstances of the last nine years. I welcome you back to the Wizarding World. Before we really begin, I would like a few words if I may?" the short boy nodded. "Your parents never had a will, for you to come into this inheritance and claiming your Titles at the age of ten says something in your Magic is wrong, causing a change in things. No, this doesn't make you strange or different, just more fun. We goblins took you in as a show of what bond we had with your parents and the rest of the Potter Family.

"Children are the highest priority for Goblins, we can only have two physically. This means that any type of pain purposefully inflicted on a child is punishable by death in our culture. You are safe with us. We are finding a safe place for you to go and should have one in a few more weeks, provided the family is willing. While you are here we will teach you a few things. New languages, particularly Gobledygook. New magics, not that you can use them yet. And even a few… things appropriate for a Lord to know.

"Now, with all of that explained I ask that you hold questions of those things till the end, and we get down to business. Your vaults can be rearranged as you see fit, as they are all under your control, just remember when you pass on whatever is in whichever vault, one of your children will get that way. Any requests on the Vault front?"

"Not at the moment I guess…"

"I thought so, you will figure it out as you go, I am here to help as I can. What about, for now, splitting all moneys amongst the vaults, this will give you a better interest rate as the less moneys there are the higher the interest accrued. This will also allow you to use other Family names instead of Potter."

"Sure… wait, why wouldn't I use Potter?"

"No one has yet explained to you?" the boy shook his head. "Very well. Harry Potter is a household name in the Wizarding World. You defeated the most powerful Dark Magic wielder since Morgana Le Fey that fateful Halloween that took your parents from you. Using the Potter name may bring you unwanted attentions. For now, at least I advise against using it, though you may not want to use the Slytherin Title either, or use that to completely confuse people, either way would work. You are Famous Harold, everyone knows your story, everyone will want to be your friend, and everyone will want what you have.

"Now, as you have been warned, would you like to separate the monies in such a fashion?"

"Yes, thank you Manager Riptooth."

"Next on the list is properties…"


	4. Ring of Rings

Harry had sat through a few hours of a meeting with his Account Manager, learning many things about the Goblins and his accounts. He found that he had limited responsibilities towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that he was in no way responsible for running it or changing anything within it. He also found that most of his Properties are in decent shape, albeit mostly in some sort of disrepair due to lack of some type of servant called a House Elf.

"Now, we come to the fun part of the evening. You get to collect your House Rings." He waved his hand and small boxes appeared. The first one the black haired Goblin slid toward Harry held a red ring with a crest bearing three dragons, crossing each other. "This is the Potter Family Ring, with it you will gain access to the Potter Properties and their Wards." Harry reached out and pulled the ring from its box. "The red metal is called Dracstone, it is only found in the stomachs of living dragons."

Harry stared in wonder and turned the ring in his hands. He could see the color change ever so slightly in the light. He slipped it on his right hand and felt a small flow of magic in him. The ring slowly resized to fit his middle finger.

"Well done Lord Potter. Seems we have the right person, let's move through the rest of these quickly, just slip them on the same finger as the Potter ring." The creature pulled the next box out, one with a crest with some sort of lion on it. The ring was made of gold and hand rubies on each side of the crest. "The Gryffindor Ring."

Harry took it and placed it on top of the Potter ring as he was told. The two rings melded and fought, Harry could feel the magics of the rings attacking each other, the metals fused and separated several times before finally the Gryffindor Ring finally settled on his ring, a small Potter crest just under the Gryffindor crest.

The next several minutes were spent putting on the other rings, a Mythril metal blue ring for Ravenclaw, a strange weightless gold ring for Hufflepuff, and another Dracstone Peverell ring. "Congratulations Lord Potter, each of the rings have accepted you. Each of the smaller crests represent a ring, if you wish to show a particular one simply concentrate on it and it will appear. However, it is currently recommended by me to show none of them, the will bring much attention to you.

"Harold, there is another matter for us to discuss. I took the time to ask my fellow goblins, and we all agree that we can teach you some of the history of our World, as well as some Goblin Magic. But, if we do that you have to refrain from using it, at least until you are in school. Would you agree to that?"

Harry sat in the office with the Goblin who was now offering to teach him magic. "Is that even okay? Would I even be able to use Goblin Magic?"

"Most wizards wouldn't, but, based on your score on the Merlin scale you should have enough raw magical potential you should be able to tap into it once you know how."

"If you and the other Goblins are willing, then I will not deny myself access to knowledge of something new." He stood and bowed to the goblin, "Thank you Manager Riptooth." He started to leave but Riptooth called him just through the doorway, "Yes sir?"

"I think you should venture to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley. I am sure he would be delighted to teach you a few things himself."

Harry bowed again and left the large office.

Harry spent the next week exploring magic, Goblin magic with Shirn, the same Med Goblin who did his original test of health, he learned many things in a short time, mostly about how magicks work and a few Gobbledygook spells. He spent time with both Axeblade and Riptooth learning about the Wizarding World and the Goblin Nation respectively. On the tenth day after his first meeting with Riptooth he ventured into Diagon Alley again.

He wore a set of black robes, allowing him to hide his face under a small charm that he asked Shin to put on his cloaks hood. His first stop was to Quality Qudditch Supply, a store solely for Qudditch supplies, books and brooms. He went to the front counter, bypassing everything in the store and speaking directly to the wizard at the counter. "Hello sir, I am Lord Peverell, and I would like to order somethings from your store."

The relatively large man turned from his shelves in the back of the counter too look at someone he assumed would be more than half his height. Seeing the small cloaked figure in front of him he let out a loud laugh, drawing the store to silence. "You are a Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, the House that has not had a Lord in fifteen generations? Hard to believe," He mocked a bow, "milord."

Harry knew this would happen and simply sighed in what sounded like defeat. "I knew you would question it… I hope this proves my claim." He held out his hand and flashed the Peverell Ring to the man at the counter, whose smile faltered.

The man went deeply into a true bow before the Lord of the House of Peverell. "I apologize milord, as I said, no confirmed Heir has ever been found to the Peverell line, you are not the first to make that reference in the process of gaining some type of recognition in this store. Please forgive me."

"Forgiven, sir. I suspect you will not be the last to question myself as Lord Peverell, but now I must get back to the business that called me here." Harry waved his hand, gesturing to the man's book of supplies.

"Of course, what can I order for you milord?"

"I will like to preorder a broomstick from you, whatever the cost, I wish for the best broom you have in two years' time, I would also like to order craft books from you, ones on how brooms are designed, from the wood and straw to the spells and other magicks used on them, those I would like delivered to Gringotts, the Goblins know how to contact me."

The man was flushed and pale. "Lord Peverell, I am sorry but we do not sell books like that here, I do not even think I could get them for you if I requested them."

Harry pulled a pouch of money from his robe and set it on the counter. "1500 Galleons, for the broom and the books, whatever is not needed for that I would like to buy some type of stock in the company that makes the broom I end up with."

Three of the others in the store fainted when that much money was set on the table. The tall man stood slightly straighter and picked up the pouch. "I will do as you request milord."

The cloaked boy turned to leave. "Wait, milord, could I have permission to put a face with the name of the reborn Peverell line?"

He stopped. Slowly he turned back toward the counter and took the one step he had taken back. "No one will see my face until I deem it necessary until then, just know that the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell has returned." Harry then took his time to step over the three red-heads who fainted when he pulled out his money pouch.

He left that shop and strode down the small road a ways, people moved and spoke in hushed tones as they watched him, his scene had made an impact on each person in the Alley, even those who had not heard the initial declaration. Soon enough he stopped in front of a large, run down, black store with a sign that read 'Ollivander's Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' he smiled and stepped into the elaborate building.


	5. Magic's Kick

**A/N: Sunsethill: First, even being Heir to each of the Founders will not have huge perks, the main one will be his lack of having to purchase any books for classes thanks to Rowena's Library, and really with all his other wealth that won't really matter much in the end anyway. He will get the OCCASSIONAL big perk, but not often. Second, in my story the whole power things is really more of a gauge on how much control he is going to have to have, The Merlin Scale is simply an instantaneous gauge of power behind his spells, more will be explained in this chapter but please bear with it. Third, Harry is bringing about the Peverell line as it may bring its own attention because of the legends of the Deathly Hallows but not as much as "Oh, its Harry Potter," or even "A Founder of Hogwarts has an Heir?" As for the Quidditch Shop, that will come out to be a flash back later, should be fun. If you want a direct response for a reason as to why he did this you can PM me and I will give you a small insight. Thank you for reading and the support in what I have written. Things like that keep me writing.**

 **Bevfan2: I know things are confusing, I am more or less setting up for the bigger part of this, can't let everything out at once now can I? And really what's the fun if there isn't confusion. As for him not asking questions, he is and will continue to be a self reliant study. He will think on things for the most part, he will study them himself, and if he cannot find the answers he is looking for, then he will come with questions. The Horcrux is its own mess, it will not be something that you can remove simply by calling forth some strange branch of Magic like it is in many stories, though it will end up gone in due time.**

 **All Fans: Thank every one of you for reading and staying with my story. Things are bound to get tricky from here on out and your support and reviews will help make sure that I keep things as clear as possible.**

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Lord Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Hogwarts. I must admit, you are far earlier than expected." The old man running the shop appeared from nowhere behind Harry.

The young boy didn't even flinch, he just sighed and pull the hood down. "How did you know that already? It has not even been released yet and the only title I have used was Peverell."

"I know nearly everything, and I never forget. I know because the wards on my shop tell me every bit of information on a person as there is to know. I am sorry for your past as it was, it should have been very different." The man's smile fell, but returned after a few seconds.

"It is of no consequence any longer. I came to ask you a favor Mr. Ollivander."

"Yes, I thought as much. I am actually glad you are here; I have tried to contact you though the owls always came back. I have been inviting you to come learn the secrets of Wandmaking that your parents paid for."

"My parents paid for WHAT?!"

"They paid me to teach you the secrets of Wandmaking when you became of age."

"Why did they do that?"

The man put his hand to his chin for a moment. "The Potters were once Wandmakers, they actually taught my ancestors the craft. Though the practice for them fell out of use as they had moved into other ventures. Your parents thought it would help their family if at least one person knew the craft. It probably helped that I asked if I could train you so I could have some help in the store on summers."

"You needed help? If you need help, then I will certainly help you." Harry bowed to the man.

"Harry, no need to bow, we are in friendly places here. I'd tell you my first name, but Ollivander is my first and my second name so use which ever you please." Ollivander waved his wand over Harry. "Ah, Harry, you still have magical blocks on you huh?"

"Yes, during my studies the Goblins told me that I should leave them as the power could very well hurt people around me. They said I had a MCR of 2730, though nearly all of that is blocked. They said the power behind it would fluctuate within me for days, and that I should only do it just before I moved to the new home they are finding for me."

"2730 MCR? That is impossible! Wait, how much of your core is blocked?"

"99%"

"That explains that. When a core is already over powered, parents place a Restriction on the child, this, as long as the child is healthy, will prevent Accidental Magic for the most part. However, with your history, I doubt you have been very healthy. The Goblins don't completely understand the Human Magical Core so I am not sure they would have been able to tell you, but because you seem to have been abused for most of your life, and with so much of your core blocked, your core most likely went into an Emergency state and grew to help heal you.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you have a much better reason to learn the art of Wandmaking. You will likely need to craft yourself a Wand or even a Staff to handle that much magic, if you don't, you will likely burn the magical core of any Wand you use, at least until you learn much finer control of your magical abilities. I must say that no Wand in this store would be able to handle your MCR, let alone your apparent Le Fey Reserves."

"Le Fey Reserves?"

"Your Magical Core Rating is based on Merlin's overall magical power, Le Fey Reserves are a measure against Morgana's overall reserves, they determine the amount of time you can control a spell. Most spells only use a small amount of magic, though some, such as a shield use much more."

Harry was silent for a few moments. "Why did you scan me for magical blocks?"

Ollivander got a slightly sad look on his face. "I am sorry Mr. Potter, but to study Wandmaking you need to have full access to your Magical Core. If you want to study with me I will need to remove the blocks."

Harry looked the man in the face as he was making a decision, slowly. "If my parents thought it would be good for me, and if you think I will need it then I grant permission to remove the blocks on me if you can."

The man's face brightened at Harry's willingness to do this. "You will need to stay here for a few days, I can teach you some control while you recover. That should be enough to get you to where you can study."

Harry just nodded and asked where he wanted to do the spell work. Ollivander led him though the store to a room just under the main floor. "I have this for the more difficult wands I make, you should be very safe here, can't get magic through the Wards here. Lay down, I am not sure what releasing this amount of magic will do to you."

Harry did as he was told and nodded to the older man. He waved his wand over the boy in a complex manner. Brilliant light burst from the boy, knocking the man into the wall on the other side of the room. The whole of Diagon Alley shook with Magical Power. And across the country a school shook from its base to the peaks of the towers.

Harry woke sometime later, Ollivander was standing over him running scans on him. "Well Harry, looks like you have done alright, no damage, though I would check that book you have at Gringotts for any changes."

"Mr. Ollivander, why are you glowing silver?" Harry said in a tired tone.

The grey haired man laughed a little. "You are seeing auras Harry, could continue or could fade into nothing, the Magic is fluctuating in you. You should be alright. Can you feel the magic? Kind of like a tingle in the back of your mind?"

Harry closed his eyes and focused. "Yes, I can feel it, it is a buzz, up and down my spine. I felt it when I first came to Diagon Alley with Axeblade."

"Good, do you think you can direct it at all? Slow it? Calm it?"

Harry felt the magic and reached for it a bit. He could feel it settling into a settled buzz along his spine. "I think I calmed it a bit…"

Ollivander watched the magic himself, he could see its flow in the boy, it had leveled out significantly, though still jumped up and down a bit occasionally but was mostly calm. "Good start Harry. I see that when you put your mind to something you can get the hang of it rather easily. Let's try something else, try directing it to your hands or eyes."

Harry's left hand started a soft glow before that same glow came to his brilliant emerald eyes.

"Good Harry, good. I can see you have nice control."

"That is kind of a must with my Uncle around. I learned quick to quickly learn when someone says to do something." A silence fell on the room for a few moments.

"Well, I think you may have enough control to move out of this room already. I must say I am impressed by the speed of your learning control of this new power. Come, I have a few books for you upstairs." Harry followed the man up the stairs, past the main floor to a small library he had just down the hall from his own room. He reached the third shelf over and pulled three books out and handed them to Harry.

Harry took a moment to look over the titles of the texts he was given. " _Woods and Their Effects, Magical Cores and Their Uses,_ and _What Cores to use with What Woods?"_

"Each of those will help you with how Woods and Cores react to each other, certain ones cannot be mixed simply due to their being exact opposites. For instance, you cannot combine Petrified Wood with a Phoenix Feather, as petrification is a great evil where a Phoenix will only bond with a great light Wizard. Most combinations work, but you will have to read that last one to see how the two objects react to each other and what their inner Magicks due when used together."

"I will read these over the next few days, they do not seem overly large. Would you like me to return when I am done reading these?" The man nodded as he led Harry to the door.

"If you feel at all like you are going to lose control of your new magicks come back here immediately, even in the dead of night. I will put you back in that room and keep you from hurting anyone."

"Yessir, I promise. I hope to see you in a few days' time." Harry stepped outside and bowed to the man who did a small bow in return before closing the door. Harry looked around and saw that it was extremely late at night and that he should return to the bank, which, luckily, left its doors unlocked at all hours, not that most wizards knew that.

He strolled in the front doors of Gringotts and heard Axeblade call out to him. "Lord Potter, where in Merlin's name have you been? We have been looking for you for some time this evening, since the explosion."

"What explosion?"


	6. Explosions and Explainations

Harry stood between Axeblade and Shirn. Together they stared at the rubble in the middle of the small suburb. Aurors were running to and fro attempting to plant memories in each of the people who had seen the house explode. One tall wizard in strange purple robes stood ahead of them, watching the wreckage burn and talking to Harry's Aunt Petunia. Suddenly, their conversation stopped and the bearded man turned as if sensing that Harry was here. Slowly he walked over to the small boy and looked at each of the goblins briefly before bowing.

"I am pleased to meet you Lord Potter, Manager Axeblade and Healer Shirn. I am the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore." The man spoke in a manner befitting a grandfather as he looked at the dark haired boy with brilliant green eyes. "Harry, do you have any idea what happened here?"

Harry stared into the man's twinkling eyes and thought hard before answering. "I am sorry sir, but I have not been here for almost a month, I have no idea how this could have happened."

"Harry, I wish to apologize to you, first for the history you have had in this house, for I am the one who placed you here." Instantly a small contingent of Goblin Warriors surrounded the man and Harry had let slip his control on his magic, causing several colors to flow around him, and a feel of massive power to stem from him, causing everyone to look in their direction. "Ah, so that is what happened." The man looked to the goblins and shook his head. "I thought you were smarter than to remove the binds without him being properly trained."

Both beings that had arrived with Harry shook their heads, indicating that they had nothing to do with this release and the looks on their faces showed their own surprise at this change in their temporary charge.

"They did nothing Mr. Dumbledore, I actually visited Mr. Ollivander earlier this evening, he had something to teach me that could not be taught with a core bound as tightly as mine was. Why did you put me here?" Harry's voice rumbled with rage as he spoke to the man.

"I thought it safest for you Harry. If you had stayed in the Magical World then certain people would have tried to kill you, others still would have spoiled you to no end for your sacrifice for our World. I could not allow you to be transformed in either of those ways. I placed Wards here that should have protected you, but it seems that either I was mistaken about the people here or something far worse happened. When your Magic was released, it came directly here. It put the Wards here on Maximum power. It was then that your Uncle was revealed for what he really was, a hidden Death Eater, a follower of the man who killed your Parents. How he hid that and how he was not affected by the original Wards I am not sure, but I will look into it.

"The second matter I want to give my great sorrys for is your Aunt. She seems to have been under the influence of the Imperious Curse for her entire marriage. She remembers nothing since she met your Uncle, she doesn't even know you. She did not remember her son as his body went past, yes, Dudley was killed too, though for him I think it was his connection to his father or the closeness as the Magical explosion started with Vernon.

"I know that I can never change the fact that I sent you here, or that your Aunt has been so cruel to you. But I ask not that you forget, but allow me to earn your forgiveness, that and your Aunt does need shelter. If you would like I will find her a place and make sure she gets caught up on the current times."

"No." Harry's magic slowly receeded throughout the conversation. He had heard of the evils of the Death Eaters and Voldemort from the goblins. He slowly thought as everyone that could see him stared at him. He finally turned to Axeblade. "Summon Riptooth for me please." The goblin did as he was told. Harry bowed to the newly arrived being. "Manager Riptooth, I must ask you a favor, one I am not sure you can do for me."

"If it is within my power Lord Potter it will be done." The being responded, returning the bow.

"Can this house be rebuilt? Wards placed here stronger than any Manor of a Noble house?"

"The rebuilding, yes. We can do that in a matter of days, of course you would have to approve any plans for the place. As for the Wards, those can be placed by goblins but must be powered by a magical being on sight after the first 72 hours, after that they go into a stasis where they draw on the land, but are at minimum power."

Everyone turned back to the small child standing in the street. The child was deep in thought as he processed what the goblin said. "If I moved back here with my Aunt, would that be enough to keep them charged for a long period? Would it keep them strong?" The goblin nodded. "Can we make the house look exactly as it was before the explosion to the outside world?" Another nod. Silence again filled the area, the Aurors had left and only two people outside the conversation were still around. "Draw up plans, I will look at them tomorrow. For now, can I bring my Aunt with me to Gringotts, she will stay in our room until it is time to leave."

"Of course, Lord Potter. Please get her and we will use a portkey back to the bank." Harry nodded to the beings surrounding him. Dumbledore followed him to his Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia? Do you know who I am?" He said, touching her shoulder lightly.

She spun around and studied his face for a few moments. "You are either James, with a charm on your eyes, or you are the nephew that Professor Dumbledore has been telling me about. I am sorry that I don't know you Harry, honestly it has been hard learning of everything that has happened since I met that vile man. My sister, her husband… They bought me this place, and I married a man who sought to destroy their entire family… I am so sorry Harry…" At this point the tall woman broke into a cry as she fell to her knees and clung to Harry tightly. This is what proved to Harry that Dumbledore spoke the truth about his Aunt being under a curse all these years.

Harry turned toward the man as he slowly pet his Aunt's head and tried to calm her. "Professor, I know you are trying to redeem yourself, but if it is no trouble, could you tell me what Vernon's plans may have been, I know Lord Voldemort is dead, so I don't see what he was thinking."

"I do not believe he is dead Harry, simply wounded, badly. I think he will return, and I believe it was Vernon's idea to hold you captive until he did return, then use you to curry favor with the Dark Lord. Though I doubt he thought this through as the Wards would stop him from even mentioning to the Dark Lord that you existed still."

Harry nodded. He turned his attention to his Aunt, putting a hand on each side of her face he brought her up to look at him. She spoke before even he could. "Harry, I am sorry for all the things I have done to you whilst you lived in this house. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"Aunt Petunia, I know this was not your fault. You were put to it by a man who was very evil, but he is gone now. I hope that we can learn to get along. I am going to take you to a safe place with me while these kind beings rebuild the house, then we can move back in, if that is okay with you."

"Harry, I am in no position to be in charge of you, or of anything. I think we both need to settle in and work as a team, from there we can see what happens. I will accompany you, but I am not entirely sure about returning here."

Harry nodded his understanding and took her hand, leading her to his Goblin friends. "We are ready for travel, thank you all for showing support for me…"

Harry was cut off by a clearing throat behind him. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry for interrupting but we two need to have a talk with you."

Harry turned and looked at the two he had barely noticed earlier. The woman spoke, "I am Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the rude person next to me is Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. We need to talk about what happened here today." Harry looked at the two and motioned for them to continue. "We need to know how exactly The-Boy-Who-Lived has anything to do with this address? These people, and why exactly the goblin nation is here with him, escorting a Muggle woman away."

"I believe I can answer the first part of that," Dumbledore started. "As you know I reported that Harry was alive and well after the incident, as well as that he was somewhere safe for him."

"Everyone assumed he was taken to Potter Manor and raised with tutors or his Godparents."

"That was impossible as of the morning after that Halloween. His Godfather is Sirius Black, who if I recall was sent to Azkaban without a trial. His Godmother is one Martha Bones, who was killed much earlier in that same year by Death Eaters. Without either of those two it was impossible for Harry to be taken to ANY Potter property, other than the one that was not hidden under Unplottable or Fidelus Charms. So I took the liberty to bring him here, to his Aunt and Uncle, the only remaining family he had left. This explosion was part of a terrible accident.

"You see, Harry had his core bound. When I found him it was at a 98% bind, and the child was using magic as though he was trained for it, Wandlessly. As most of us know, binds don't usually last if the parent that bound the core dies. So, I did what I thought best and placed a bind for 50% on him, one that would grow to keep it bound at that size even with growth. What I did not know was that BOTH his parents were responsible for his binding, thus it did not fail as I thought it would.

"Harry, after being rescued by the goblins, made a visit to Mr. Ollivander's Wand Shop, where he found that his parents did yet another thing for him, they paid Mr. Ollivander to teach him the basics of Wandmaking. Yes I am aware that that is barely legal, though if you run a test on him, it will show he is well within rights." Dumbledore stopped and stepped back, letting the two approach the young Lord Potter.

Madam Bones waved her wand around Harry and examined the readings. "That is not possible. No one can have a MCR that high. If it is true though, he is WELL within rights to study Wandlore and Wandmaking."

"How high is it Amelia?" This came from Fudge.

"2730 Merlin counts. It shouldn't be possible, but if his core was bound at 99% and there were other factors involved…"

"Such as his abuse at the hands of his relatives," Axeblade said.

Bones nodded, "Wait, he was abused?" She made a motion and two Aurors appeared. "Arrest this woman."

"No."

Everyone turned in shock at the previously quiet boy.

"I believe this is next on the story board. This explosion happened after Mr. Ollivander removed Harry's core binding as part of the training. There are Blood Wards around the house, or there were. They were designed to keep anyone who wished harm to Lord Potter out of the area, and to make this house Unplottable. It also stopped mail from our World from reaching Mr. Potter. When the bindings were removed the fluctuation in his energy in his Blood sent a wave of magic across all of Britain, even Hogwarts noticed. That fluctuation found what the Wards had previously ignored. A Dark Mark on the boy's Uncle. The back surge from him is what caused this."

"I suppose that explains the accident. But there is still the matter of abuse and of the goblin nation's presence here." The Minister spoke, slightly nodding his thanks for the story.

Axeblade spoke next, "The woman is going with us so she can rebuild her life. She has been under an insanely high powered Imperious Curse for nearly a decade and a half. Her memories were destroyed when the man blew. As for our involvement, Lord Potter has been declared a Friend of Goblins. We contacted him in reference to his claiming his inheritance. We put extra Runes on the delivery notice and waited. It apparently broke through the Wards and brought him to us. After we found out what his life was like we took him in and have been attempting to find a place to put him. We are sure we have a place but now we need to get permission to send his Aunt along with him."

"If his Aunt is his guardian then there is no need to…"

The minister was interrupted by the woman they were talking about. "I am not his guardian, and even if I legally am I will give it up to these people if that is what Harry desires. I know I am in my thirties but I don't remember anything after my sixteenth birthday. I am not able to raise a child, or even get a job. I cannot be a guardian if I do not know the world around me. It would be unfair to Harry."

The people in the street looked back and forth between themselves before Dumbledore spoke. "I believe that is the answer to all questions thus far? I think that Lord Potter is most likely really tired, he has had a busy day. If there is more I can arrange for everyone here to come to my Office at Hogwarts for more tomorrow." The two Ministry Officials nodded their approval and left. "Lord Potter, I would like you to come tomorrow, and I would like to talk to the Goblins in the morning if that is okay Manager Axeblade?"

Axeblade and Harry both nodded.

"Mrs. Dursley, I will make arrangements to have you there as well. You are as much a part of this as Harry is. I will see you both after lunch tomorrow." The tall man bowed and left the group, disappearing as he went.

"Let's get back to Gringotts Harold. You need sleep before tomorrow." Harry nodded and they took the portkey back to Gringotts.

Harry took his Aunt with him towards his room, when he got there it had been expanded and an extra bed was set up. They each picked a bed and laid down. Harry was nearly instantly asleep, never realizing how tired he actually was.


	7. Memories and Magi

Harry and Petunia sat in a private corner of the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast the next morning. They had not spoken since the previous night other than Harry inviting her to eat. They sat in silence as Tom brought their food out to them, he had a strange look on his face as he could feel the tension at the table. He left quickly.

Harry finally cleared his throat and got his Aunt's attention. "How did you sleep?" His question felt awkward as he had never had a conversation like this with her.

"I didn't really, a lot to process after last night. You?" She said casually, eating a small piece of the pancake in front of her.

"Like a brick, it was a long day for me yesterday." The silence returned for a little while as they each picked at their breakfast.

"You were gone when I came out of the bathroom this morning. Anything interesting happen?" His Aunt said, taking a sip of her morning tea.

"I had a small meeting with Riptooth. He found out early this morning that your 'marriage' was never legalized and that Vernon was a Pureblood wizard from America, though his house was never powerful and he never gained Lordship of it, he thought the Dark Wizard that killed my parents had the right agenda, he was disowned by his Head of House and banished from America, in accordance with the American Wizarding Standard Laws. 'Twas all very official, and you have received a small compensation for the blatant attack on you, which was apparently done before he was disowned."

Harry continued after taking a small sip of his pumpkin juice, which he immediately came to like when he first tried it. "As such you are still, legally, Petunia Evans."

"That is nice, then at least I'm not a divorcee or a widow. Not that I plan on trying to get with anyone any time soon. Harry?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"

"Please, just Petunia, I am not qualified to be your Aunt, mentally I am barely seven years older than you. Harry, I would like you to rebuild Privet Drive, and I'll stay there when you go off to school, but I would rather not stay there for now."

"I can agree to that. But I do have a condition to this, I do not want to live in any of the houses I have yet, the Goblin's have offered to find a wizarding family for me to live with, if I can convince them, I would like you to come with me."

"I couldn't impose; it wouldn't feel right." Petunia got slightly flustered.

"You wouldn't be, you would only come if they agreed, if not then I would arrange something for the two of us. I want to get to know the real Petunia."

After that the meal turned to a slightly awkward silence again. When they were finished Tom came back and gave the check to the "esteemed Lord Peverell and his lovely company." Tom was the only person who knew of Harry being Lord Peverell as he was good at his job and Harry had told him to only refer to him like that in private, as he did not want a face with the name yet. They walked up Diagon Alley, Petunia pointing out certain things as they passed, only mostly testing Harry's knowledge of his new world as she remembered most of it from her sister. Anything he didn't get right off the bat she told him all she knew about it from her sister.

When they had finally passed the Quidditch Shop she stopped and looked in the window. "My sister let me fly one once, I was thirteen and she had bought one, she hated it at the time. She was so angry with herself for not being able to fly well that she threw it at me and told me to give it a go, I had been laughing at her you see. So, I did. I was so surprised that it worked for me that I fell and broke my arm, that was the day before she went back to school, they kept me in the hospital overnight as I 'couldn't remember how it happened.' That was the only time I ever missed sending her off, at least that I remember…" She grew quiet for a few moments, a sad look on her face before it brightened into a smile. "One of the last things I remember of her was her talking about the black haired mess of a boy, your father. It was just after her fifth year at Hogwarts. Apparently your father picked her up as he flew by on his broom, the wonderful seeker he was, her words not mine, she knew it wasn't an accident. At first she was upset and afraid, mostly because she thought it was a prank, as well as her slight fear of flying, even at that point. After the first few minutes she relaxed into him as he calmed her down and flew her around the whole of Hogwarts land.

"That was the first time she liked flying. She admitted then that she thought she was in love with him. That weekend she tried flying, over and over, but was still too afraid to do it herself." Both stood in front of the shop with tears in their eyes and running down their faces as Harry's Aunt talked about his mum.

They stood for a while before Harry nudged her a bit and smiled through his tears. "Maybe that's how I'll find my soul mate. On a broom I mean."

In a very teenage way Petunia joked with him. "In a broom closet more likely," she then laughed at his confused face and said she'd explain when he was older.

They started up the road and Harry started telling his story. "The Goblin's have a large area for broom racing in the very underside of Gringotts. They allowed me a ride a few times since I've been here. I have never felt more at piece then on a broom. It was amazing, I could feel all of the magic that the broom itself holds, that's probably why they can work for you, that and you knew about magic. I'm sure any normal muggle couldn't just grab one and fly. The feeling was great, the wind, the magic, the rush. It was so nice that I went in as Lord Peverell and ordered on for my second year at Hogwarts. The goblins told me I couldn't have one as a first year." Harry turned to look at his Aunt but she had stopped just a step or two short of him, in front of the Magical Menagerie. She was looking at the pets in the window.

"Mum never let me have a pet before. With Lily in school and me off to my own school they did not want to take care of one for nine months out of the year." Harry put up his hood and brought out his Peverell Ring before holding the door open for his Aunt. She looked where his face would have been if it were no concealed and smiled as she ran in like a little girl.

They spent time walking through the whole store, shrugging off the young lady who was currently at the counter a couple times as they looked. His Aunt was looking at a few puppies in the back of the store as Harry hovered his way to the snake cages. He heard small whispers from a few of them.

 _§Camilia, you know we are bound to be here for some time. Most people are afraid of snakes.§_

 _§Yes, I know. But somewhere along the line someone must like us, otherwise they would not keep us.§_

Harry spoke to the snakes. _§And if someone did find an interest in you?§_

Alarms sounded from above the cages. Aurors popped in all around Harry, wands basically in his face. Madam Bones stepped forward from the crowd, her wand raised with more conviction then the others. "Step forward Dark Wizard. We know you speak the tongue of snakes."

"I was unaware that was an illegal act. I apologize. I was simply speaking to my new friends here." He gestured behind him.

No sooner did he turn back then two battle armored goblins burst through the door, followed by Riptooth. "You will step away from Lord Peverell Madam Bones of the Ministries Department of Magical Law Enforcment."

"This is not your business Manager Riptooth, this Dark Wizard speaks to snakes, we all know that those who have that trick are bound to evil deeds."

"Magic presents itself in many ways Madam Bones. And yes this is our business. Lord Peverell owns most of the Alley, is a friend of Gringotts, and the Goblin Nation, who, in case you forget, owns a third of this shop."

Most of the Aurors faultered and slightly lowered their wands. Madam Bones simply took a step closer to Harry.

"Madam, I do not wish to alarm anyone with my skills, this is honestly the first time I have used it. I will make you a deal. You send the others away, block the store, and I will reveal my identity to you."

"Or I can haul you in and make you reveal it."

"Madam Bones, that would cause many problems and much paperwork for you." This came from one of the Armored goblins.

The head Auror seemed to think for a while before waving her hand and sending the rest of her squad away. "This had better be worth it Lord Peverell. The snakes are here to lure Parselmouths from their hidings."

Harry grabbed the edge of his hood, "You will like this then Madam Bones." He pulled his hood down and had a large smile on his face. Madam Bones had her mouth hanging open, finally realizing that Harry Potter's Aunt was standing in the back of the store with a strange bluish puppy in her arms. She should have seen that before. "Madam Bones. I Lord Harry Potter am also Lord Harry Peverell. I have used this to keep a mob of people from coming at me every time I walk down the street. I am no more a Dark Wizard than Riptooth is a… I was going to say babysitter but he has recently been showing up when I need him most," Harry turned to the tall goblin, "Is babysitting part of your job Riptooth?"

The being growled loudly, sending shivers down everyone but Harry's spine. "I only protect the interests of my clients Lord Potter."

Harry laughed and said it was just a joke and that he would arrange something special for him when they got back to the bank. "Now, I would like to get back to my normal day if you would be so kind…"

Harry was interrupted by the arrival of Minister Fudge. "Where is he? Where is the Dark Wizard? Harry? What an earth are you doing here?"

Harry sighed, but the blue robed head Auror stepped up to answer the Minister. "Harry was recalling his encounter with the Dark Wizard who called himself Axel, apparently strange man, wild silver hair. He seems to have just disappeared as we arrived."

"You'll try to find him won't you Amelia?"

"Of course Cornelius."

"Very well. Best wishes Mr. Potter, Mrs. Dursley." Just as he was giving his slight bow Harry interrupted him.

"It is Ms. Evans. Mr Dursley seems to have forgotten to make the Marriage legal. Her name never changed."

"Appologies then ma'am." He tipped his hat and disappeared, presumably back to the Ministry.

"Harry, I am going to change the Wards to recognize you as a non-target. Then you can talk to the snakes all you want." She waved her wand before nodding that it was done. "See you soon milord." There was a faint pop as she disappeared.

"Harry, can I get this one?"

The boy turned back to his Aunt and saw the small pup she had. He laughed and directed her toward the counter.

"Lord Potter," the lady bowed, nearly hitting her head as she did.

"Please, it is Lord Peverell, as long as my face is concealed, Harry if it isn't. If you reveal this, the consequences could be dire indeed." Her face blanched.

"Yes, Lor… I mean Harry, of course."

"Relax. It is just for my own safety. I myself would not do anything, but you saw how the Goblins reacted once. I'm not sure I could convince them to stop twice." She nodded frantically. "I would like to adopt this puppy; would you mind?"

"Oh, you will want to be careful with that one there. He is an Icetooth. He has small levels of control of ice. Magical of course. He will prefer meats, he can freeze them himself. You own two thirds of this store so he will cost…"

Harry held his hand up. "No discounts. I did not purchase this place. I may own most of it but I will not take a discount."

The girl nodded. "150 Galleons then. That includes a week of meats, a cage, bed, collar and leash."

Harry reached in his pouch and pulled out the money and set it on the counter for the girl to count out. When she was done they collected the things and went back to the bank, there was just a few minutes till they needed to head to Hogwarts for their meeting with Dumbledore and the others. Harry went to apologize again to Riptooth while Petunia went to drop her new dog, Magi, in their room.

The two gathered in the office of Axeblade, with them were Shirn and Axeblade himself. They were prepared for the small trip, and just as Axeblade activated the Portkey Magi ran in and brushed right up to Petunia, coming with them as they got pulled through magic.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"


	8. Family Ties

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The small contingent turned to see Headmaster Dumbledore with an older, stern looking witch next to him. She cleared her throat and jabbed the ancient Wizard. "Sorry, this is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor. Professor, this is Lord Harry Potter, his Aunt Petunia Evans, Shirn the Goblin Healer, and Manager Axeblade, friend and teachers both of Harry."

Everyone bowed to each other as they were introduced. Slowly they all followed the Headmaster from the entrance to a large main office. The room seemed to disappear behind them.

"Did that room just..?"

"Yes Harry, normally you cannot Portkey into Hogwarts because of the Wards, however I created that onetime room for this special occasion. Everyone else is familiar if I recall."

The Headmaster waved to both the Minister and the head of the DMLE. Again everyone bowed.

"We are here to discuss Harry's future, yes? I suggest we place him with the Malfoy family, they are loyal to the ministry and can easily support Harry."

Amelia laughed. "Not if I have any say. You know how I trust them. I think I could take him. My niece would like a new friend, and she wouldn't judge you based on false stories of your past."

Even as Harry nodded his thanks for the thought, Dumbledore held up his hand. "If you will wait another moment or two, I am expecting another set of visitors."

At that moment the doors opened and out came to red-haired people, one a slightly pudgy man, dressed in a strange, old-fashioned muggle suit, the other appeared to be a larger woman in a flower dress with an apron attached to it. "Albus, so good to see you." The woman said as she hugged the elder man, "You really should come visit every once in a while. You need a few home cooked meals."

"Molly, you know I love your food, everyone does, but I am a busy man. I would like to introduce Harry Potter and his Aunt Petunia."

The woman turned and looked at the strange pair, "Albus, I don't understand. I thought Harry was alone, if he has an Aunt why would he need to live with us?"

"That is my Uncle's fault actually." Harry spoke up. "He was an evil man, an evil Wizard. He used magic to control my Aunt. It seems to have been constant and powerful enough to erase her whole memory from the point she was sixteen. She feels that she is not fit to be a guardian and has said she is willing to give that up if it is good for me."

"Is this true Albus?"

The elder man simply nodded slowly. "I regret that it is my doing that he was there. I did not see any type of harm directed at him from his family. I had no idea his Uncle was a wizard, let alone a follower of Voldemort," Everyone save Amelia, Harry, and Petunia shivered. "So, I asked you if you could handle another boy for a year or so."

The two red-heads looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Harry, I am Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur. We have five children still at home and two off and employed around the world. If you would like you can come with us. We will treat you as a Weasley, though be warned that that will mean pranks, definitely from the twins, and likely from Ginny, our only daughter."

"Ma'am, if I may?"

"Molly, please Harry. And ask away."

"My Aunt is still sixteen mentally, she does not feel comfortable on her own right now. I would like to come with you, but I will not leave her behind. If that is not acceptable then I can find out something for myself, I wouldn't hold it against you."

"You want her to come to?" She looked to her husband who simply nodded. When she turned back she had a determined look on her face. "A few conditions, one, you tell every Weasley the story of your past, two, you eat good meals, and three, she must live by our rules, no other way."

Harry stared deeply into Molly's eyes. He thought for many minutes, everyone staring at him. Finally, he nodded. "She will be an adult guest; she knows how to do that. Your house your rules, we both understand that. As for the story, as long as it stays with the family I could try."

The witch stood, nodded at Harry and his Aunt and walked over to her husband. Dumbledore spoke up. "That is one thing taken care of. Axeblade, if you would, I think you are next."

He stood and walked to Petunia. "You are not Harry's guardian; he is emancipated by Right of Head of House. However, I have something for you to sign." He handed her a piece of parchment.

She sat in silence as she read it over, slowly petting the pup, who was now in her lap. She set it down and looked at Harry. "You didn't." He nodded. "Harry I can't accept this. It isn't right."

"Excuse me, I don't want to intrude but what did he do exactly?" Madam Bones asked.

"Harry Potter just offered me the impossible. First, he offered me sanction in the Wizarding World as part of the Potter Family. Then, he talked the Goblins into using some of their magic, which, if I am reading this right, will bring my body to my mental age, and restore me. I noticed after I left the shower this morning that I wasn't what I was. How did you know Harry?"

"When I first saw you I was getting used to my magic, I have settled my vision and found I can read Auras, though if I had to guess, Dumbledore gave these glasses to you to give to me. His are the same. Scribed with Runes to keep the Auras either at bay or completely gone, as I am sure they would blind someone without any skill, which also explains why everything was fuzzy to begin with, my magic couldn't access my core properly and muddled up the Auras. Sorry, I read about Auras in one of the Goblin books. Lots to learn from them still. Anyway, when I saw you this morning I could see Runes carved in your skin that changed you. I talked with Riptooth and he wrote up those documents for me."

Petunia shook her head. "And this last one?"

"Well…"

"Harry James Potter I will not accept this."

"What? What did he do?"

"He gave me a paper to basically adopt me."

Screams of outrage filled the room from most occupants. Harry stood and let his magic flow, his aura extending slowly, that shut everyone up. "I am only accepting you as a true member of the House Potter, you will get a blood adoption, this will help you stay safe, that is the only reason."

"Ms. Evans, without this, you will not have any protection beyond Harry's word. If someone strikes you he can do nothing." Axeblade spoke, calmly next to the Healer.

Petunia thought for a long while, using the time to sign the first two things before staring at the final page. Everyone in the room remained silent for some time before she finally sighed and signed the last page.

"Ms. Evans please stand. This will feel strange." Shirn spoke for the first time. Slowly she waved her Ironbark staff around in a slow deliberate motion. Finally, she touched Petunia's forehead. A flood of light shone down her body, which changed as the light went. In the end she looked very different. No longer was her neck long, but much shorter. Her hair became long, flowing down her back. Her face softened and became more even in features. The rest of her compacted, making her a much more petite version of her old self, she gained a smile as she changed, seeming to relax as her clothes re-adjusted to fit her new body, hugging her figure tightly.

"Wow," came from the newly young girls mouth. "That felt amazing."

"Don't worry, the next part will feel better. Harry step forward. Hold your ring hand out." Shirn took his hand and put a slice down the middle of it. "The same for you Ms. Evans." She did the same to Petunia's hand before placing Harry's face down on top of it so the blood would mix. Again she started chanting lowly and waving her staff in a peculiar fashion before touching their combined hands. Magic seemed to flow from Harry to Petunia, her appearance changed again, her hair turned into a blazing fire of red, her eyes show a brilliant blue and her face rounded slightly, just enough to take the point from her chin.

Harry opened his eyes and barely recognized the girl in front of him as his Aunt. "Petunia, you are welcomed into the House of Potter. With this bond, your very building blocks of your body have changed, you are now Petunia Potter, adopted sister of Harry Potter. The goblin magic has returned you to sixteen years of age. You are a squib. Your children may bare magic, you however will not. This is possible by your bond to House Potter."

Petunia fell to her knees before Molly rushed over and helped her to her chair. "I have never seen that kind of thing in action. Adoptions are usually handled at the Ministry or Gringotts itself. That was some amazing magic." The others in the room clapped softly at the display. But the minister spoke up.

"That was very illegal magic. Goblins can only practice on Goblin soil. Amelia call the Aurors, this 'healer' needs to be taken back to the Goblin Nation."

Harry turned toward the Minister. "Headmaster, is the school owned by the Ministry?"

"No, as I understand it, the owners have recently reclaimed the deed to the castle and grounds, though they have left the school to be a school. In fact, I have written permission right here from three of the four owners allowing this. That is a majority, thus it is legal."

Dumbledore handed the letters that Harry had Axeblade send before they left to the Minister. He took his time reading every letter. "I expect to meet each of these people Albus."

"Regretfully, they are out of reach for now, maybe in a year or two."

This caused the Minister to sit, he had lost control of the school, that would pose problems later. The topic turned once more. "Amelia, you were next?"

"Actually, my questions were answered this morning in a very eventful encounter. I have no more questions."

"Minister?"

"No." He said in a huff.

"Then we are down to the last piece of this meeting. Harry's treatment these last few years. Harry has been abused by his Aunt and Uncle for nine years." Instantly three wands came out and pointed at Petunia, who Harry then stepped in front of. "Professor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, let me finish. Like we said, his Aunt, now sister, was under the Imperious Curse. Everyone other than those two know its effects, she had no choice. In any case it is my fault. I placed him there, put up blood wards, and thought that would be enough. The goblins, fortunately, really needed Harry to claim his inheritance and broke through the Wards and got him a letter.

"They found out about the abuse and took him in. They were instrumental in connecting with the Weasley family. It was a month or so later that the incident happened. Harry has been offered a chance to learn to craft Wands and Staves. But to do so, Mr. Ollivander needed to unlock his core. Harry was still magically, however barely, bound to the Wards on his Aunt and Uncle's house. When his core was unbound, it caused a giant backlash, obliterating his Death Eater Uncle, completely destroying the house that had caused him such pain, erasing his cousin, and eliminating his Aunt's memory in mere seconds.

"It was then that I found out about the abuse. Found out about the Death Eater ties of Vernon, and found Petunia to be very innocent of the supposed crimes under the Imperious Act of the Wizarding War. That being told, there is something I need to talk to Mr. Potter and the Weasley's alone. Minister, Amelia, have a nice day. Manager Axeblade, Healer Shirn, may your vaults overflow with gold, and if you would be kind enough to escort Miss Potter back to Gringotts I would be greatful." Everyone that was dismissed left at that point, nary a complaint coming out.


	9. Secrets Shared Probably Overkill

**A/N: A lot of things going on here. Please just read it all, I know it is a strange chapter but I would like it if you don't get overly upset about things here. They are the way they are for a reason. Explanations are coming, but you all know that I don't just explain.**

Harry stood in the office of Albus Dumbledore with the married Weasleys, the Headmaster himself and Magi leaning against his leg. Just as Albus was about to speak, a fire burst in the back of the room, a phoenix flamed into existence. Magi took off toward the brilliant red bird and barked at it joyfully. The bird let out a trill of happiness and leapt down to stand in front of the strange blue dog, both making small noises back and forth.

Albus took the talking of the animals to start their own conversation. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I understand that you would like to wait for the rest of your children to leave in just a few days before bringing Harry and his now sister to your home?"

"We think that would be best. Allow those that must to adjust but not throw everyone in at once. Ronald would like a friend and I believe Ginny would like another girl, even an older one, around." This was the first Harry had heard from Arthur.

"I would like to meet them if I could. It would be nice to at least know their names before I am taken into your home." Harry spoke up, sitting closer to the desk Dumbledore stood behind.

"I think that would be good, at least for Ronald."

The two men fell into a silence but that was quickly replaced by Dumbledore speaking again. "Harry, I have spoken to the Goblins about you and everything to do with your accounts. They mentioned that they were teaching you all the tricks and such they have, but they also said that certain things about your accounts would take a lot of research on their part. It will take time, though you should have a better look at some things by next summer. I have something for you though."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a book flew gently off the shelf and onto the desk. " _Merlin Scales, Le Fey Levels and their Ramifications?"_

"That book will help you learn about the power you possess. I myself am a 1235 MCR with a 6 LFL. That book helped me adjust to my power levels. It explains how to bend magic to your will and how to control the output behind them. See, magic is a strange thing. Many spells have many forms, a spell like the stunning spell _Stupify_ is an all-purpose stunning spell, however, if you are not careful with how much of your power you put behind it, it could potentially hurt someone dearly. A spell like a shield spell uses a constant flow from your LFL, it is small unless the shield is hit. That book will explain more.

"Now back to all of us here. Arthur, Molly, you should know that Harry has an MCR of 2730, I know it is unusually large, but you need to know just in case. His LFL is a 9. That puts him well beyond myself in both areas, not that that will be a problem, I hope, but you still deserve to know."

"His power levels are of little concern when faced with his welfare. We will take good care of him and his sister. We will teach him control as we must, most of our children are unbound and learning anyway, other than Ginny of course." Molly said, a surprised but proud look on her face.

"Harry will also need to attend those meetings with Ollivander. His power levels may very well be too much for a precrafted wand to handle. He will eventually need to craft his own."

"I will make sure he gets there. I'm sure Ginny won't mind a few extra outings."

Dumbledore nodded his thanks to the woman who then turned to Harry.

"Harry, I feel you need to accept this more than the rest of us. I want you to feel as part of the family, we knew your parents, but only in passing. Your dad worked as an Auror in the Ministry and was occasionally invited to dinner to discuss work with my husband as their bosses. I wish I could understand your past but I know I never will, not fully. But if you ever need someone both Arthur and myself are open for you to talk to us." She gave the thin boy a monster hug, even though he wasn't expecting it he realized he had been in need of it for a long time. He slowly hugged the woman back.

"I am sorry, I must go." He said stepping out of the hug. "Petunia is probably anxious to get Magi back and I have questions for Mr. Ollivander." He walked toward the door, stopping to call Magi to him. He looked back, "Thank you, all of you. For looking out for me and my sister. I don't know what the future holds but I have some things that I feel may make it up to you some day."

With that Harry left and went back into the room that reappeared when everyone left. He grabbed on to the old sock that was in the room and felt himself get whisked away by the magic.

Harry spent a few hours in Ollivander's workshop each day the next two days learning the differences between each of the woods. Most were easy for him, until Ollivander threw in the Ancient woods. The age seemed to make one look and feel like another, causing Harry to grow confused with the other woods there. It was September 1st, the day he and Petunia would be venturing to the Weasley's house. They were coming to Gringotts after they saw the older children off to Hogwarts. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and realized he should head back.

He called to Mr. Ollivander on the way out, "I will see you Friday right Mr. Ollivander?"

"Any day you can fit me in. Remember that I will let you start as soon as you can learn those ancient woods. You have been a fast learner, if I didn't know better I'd think you not only read those books but crafted wands before Mr. Potter."

"You do know better, other than the reading part, that I did. Which reminds me I think I will ask Mrs. Weasley to let me drop those off on the way through if that is all right?"

"Keep them as long as you need them Harry."

Harry then headed back to the bank. His new sister had spent the last few days buying new clothes, both muggle and magical, for both of them after Harry found his sizes at Madam Malkin's. They did not unpack the clothes from their bags, just set them in the room so they were still packed for when the Weasley's got there.

He entered the bank and took the left turn towards Riptooth's office. He got the message to approve the remodeling designs for Number Four. He entered and saw a second goblin in the room.

"Ah, Lord Potter. Welcome, I am Sharpblade, I manage the Extinct lines. We have found that a number of them have been reactivating, I can't say if it is from you or not, but we may know once they settle. I came to talk to Riptooth about what we should do if they were from you, but he told me to await you for your opinion. So, Harold, If they are from you, what would you like to do?"

Harry shook his head and looked at the grinning goblin he came to see. "Why do I get the feeling that you are enjoying the weird stuff that happens to me?"

"You are the most fun I have had in years Harold." The account manager said.

"What are my options?"

"Not many," The taller goblin said. "You have no choice but to claim the titles, but the continuation clauses are usually not strict."

Harry was confused. "Continuation Clauses?"

"Not something a boy his age needs to worry about." Everyone spun around to see Molly Weasley and a very much blushing little girl standing in the door way.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are slightly earlier than expected." Harry stood and came over to shake her hand, only to be pulled into her bone crushing hug.

"Harry, you met Ron already. This is embarrassed lump of girl is Ginny."

Harry looked at the little girl in her yellow sundress. He held his hand out, "Hello Ginny, I am Harry Potter."

Ginny looked from him to her mother.

"Say hello Ginevra, he is coming home with us."

She looked at the boy again, her face still embarrassed. She rushed out and bypassed his hand, wrapping him in a tight hug before stepping back and hiding, a shy smile on her face. "I'm Ginny. Welcome to the family." She hid behind her mother, who let out an exasperated sigh then looked between the two, shaking her head.

"She will get over it in a couple of days Harry. A lot to process for this one. Come on, let's get your sister." She led the way out of the office. Cutting the meeting short and leading him to the room that they were soon to be leaving.

"Petunia! Mrs. Weasley is here, time to go!" Harry yelled into the room, grabbing the bags the two had.

The young Petunia came out of the bathroom in one of her new outfits, her hair still wet from a shower she must have just taken. "Molly! So good to see you again. And this must be young Ginny." She extended her hand as she knelt in front of the young girl.

Ginny timidly reached out and shook her hand, a smile on her face even as she turned bright red. "Hello, you must be Harry's new sister."

"Right in one, smart girl you are. Molly, I was thinking that we could maybe make a stop on our way to the Leaky Cauldron, would that be okay?"

"Of course dear, anything specific you need?"

"Just something for us older girls, I heard through the grapevine that they had special potions for that."

Molly simply nodded, looking between the two younger people in the room. "I will go with you and help you find them. Harry, would you mind watching Ginny? Neither of you need to learn about that yet."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, we can look at some stores I haven't ventured into yet and then meet at Fortescue's, I want to get everyone some ice cream before we head out. I am currently fond of the Apple Crumble they have." Mrs. Weasley shook her head at the boy.

"No buying things for us young man. We are guiding you and raising you, not the other way around. But thank you for the idea, we will meet you there when we are done at the Apothecary's."

With that they all walked toward the large doors of Gringotts and into the Alley. The older women left toward the Apothecary and Harry held his hand out to Ginny. When he saw the scared look on her face he spoke. "So we don't get separated. Wouldn't want to lose you on my first day right?" He smiled and winked at her. She blushingly took his hand in her own and was pulled toward a shop Harry had seen before but not entered. "If I tell you some secrets will you promise not to share them?" Harry said, hoping to get the girl talking to him.

She looked at him like he was nuts, "You trust me enough to tell me secrets?"

"To be honest, I trusted you when I saw you, you seem very trustable. Plus you are the first girl my age to talk to me. And I think that if we have something to share then maybe you will get more comfortable with me."

She seemed to be thinking it over before setting her face in a determined place and nodding. "Yes, I'll keep your secrets if you'll keep some of mine."

"Agreed. I am guessing that your brother's told you that they saw the new Lord Peverell?"

"Ron didn't shut up for days. Wait, are you saying you know Lord Peverell?" Ginny turned in shock after they entered the shop. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry, that was kind of loud…"

"Well, kind of… Not exactly know him how you think." Harry flashed the ring on his finger to the cute girl and stared blushing himself. "I kind of am Lord Peverell."

Ginny's mouth fell open. She stood like that for some time before running towards the back of the store and through the aisles of books. Harry ran after her just in time to see her skid to a stop in front of a strange section. Many books with the name Harry Potter lined most of the back wall.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned.

She looked down in a shameful way so Harry came over and put an arm across her shoulders. She started crying and did so for a few minutes, leaving Harry in the awkward position of not knowing what to do. Finally, she looked up and met his eyes as the last of the tears fell from hers.

"I don't want you to think I am weird or obsessed… When mum said you were coming to live with us for a while I honestly thought that she was playing me and pulling a prank… See I have all of these books. I have grown up with mum telling stories about the famous Boy-Who-Lived and all of his adventures. When I was younger it was fun and the tales were thrilling, but as I grew up I realized that I had a crush on you, that's why I acted so weird back in the bank.

"This is a lot to dump on someone I just met, and I hope you won't judge me, but you did say you wanted to share secrets and with the one you just shared it only feels right that I share one equally as big. Harry, I like you, already. From what Ron said after he met you, you are not even close to what those stories make you out to be, and from what I've seen I don't think any of that has happened to you, and I am glad. After I turned five I kind of realized that if any of that happened to you, you didn't really have anyone to care for you… so I started writing letters, each was returned of course, and one-day mum found out and sat me down. At first she sounded like she was saying you didn't really exist, but then she said something I'll never forget. She said, 'Ginny, I can see by this that you really like Harry, and really care about him. When the day comes that you really meet him you will have to remember that he is not this person that these books make him out to be. I don't know what kind of life he has had or how he will be, but if you really care about him then you need to make sure he knows, even if you show it from afar. Him knowing he has a friend and someone that cares for him will be better than for him to think he is alone. Ginny, one day, you will meet him, and you will see him for who he is, that day you should think hard about if he is someone you really like, or just someone who made a false impression on you,' she had to explain the word impression at the time, but she continued, 'and if you find him to be who you want, then make him yours. Love is a strange thing, it's not fair, and it is definitely not easy. But the woman always knows first.'

"I want you to know Harry, that you are the kind of person I wanted you to be. I know I care for you, and I know that you have some feeling for me, otherwise you wouldn't tell me any secrets, and I think that we may grow to more than friends over this next year, if you want or if mum approves. Like I said, I wanted to share something big with you like you shared with me…" At the end of her speech Ginny ran again. This time Harry let her.

He took his time absorbing everything and taking in what Ginny had said. He walked up and down the aisle, looking over the names and subjects of the books that lined the shelves. Finally, he turned and walked down a different way, looking over some of the books that were there, he grabbed a few off the shelves and then started his search for Ginny.

It took almost ten minutes in the large bookstore before he found her. She was in a small corner on a stool crying. Harry walked up and handed her a piece of paper he had stopped to borrow from the desk. On it he had written something very important for her. He left the paper in her hands and walked back up to the counter and paid for his books before standing by the door.

Ginny sat in the back of the store, Harry had just given her a small folded paper without saying a word to her. Slowly she regained enough composure to unfold the paper. She read it.

 _Miss Ginny Weasley,  
It has come to my attention that you have declared feelings for a member of my House. That is a big thing to do for a girl so young and innocent. That boy has no idea what to do or say about that. So, I took it upon myself to tell you what he has told me over the last twenty minutes since you ran away. _

' _I like her, really do. I knew when I saw her that she was somehow different and special. When I took her hand it wasn't just so we didn't get separated but so that I could just hold her hand. I wish I had the nerve to tell her how I feel and that I would like to develop our friendship and let it evolve. She probably thinks I hate her, letting her run off like that, but I don't. What she told me was very personal to both of us. Not even close to what I told her about myself. I figured we both needed time to think about what was said by her. I hope she doesn't hate me, and will one day forgive me.'_

 _For his inability to tell you any of this himself he has since been detained to the front of the store. I would like to offer you three books, a hug, and two bowls of ice cream in compensation. Please make your selections and head toward the front. I will be waiting for you._

 _Lord Potter_

Ginny took off running to the front of the store. She wiped her eyes of the last of her tears.

Harry had turned, Molly and Petunia had come looking for them as they had been done for several minutes. As soon as Harry turned to greet them he was hit by a red and yellow blur and tackled to the floor.

Molly looked at the scene in front of her. Her only daughter had tackled her chaperone and was placing kisses all over his face then settled for a long hug. She looked at the other girl with her, "Seems we've missed the big reveal."

"I told you he doesn't waste time." They both shook their heads before pulling the two apart and dragging them from the store and to the ice cream shop.

 **A/N: So, like I said, a lot happened. For those of you who made it to the end and did not out right hate me I thank you. Please do not ask questions as I will not answer them about this particular chapter, all answers will be revealed before the end of this Book, just breathe and read with me. It will be great fun.**

 **Thank you all for reading and for bearing with this all.**


	10. Homecoming and stories told

The four people sitting at the table outside Fortescue's was an odd group. The oldest woman was slightly pudgy and looked like she would be more comfortable in a kitchen at home then out and about, then was the tall and thin girl, who was sitting next to her in deep conversation, she had a similar flame red hair and seemed to be enjoying watching the kids on the other side of the table. The youngest of the group was currently as red as her hair, and holding hands playfully with the black-haired boy next to her, both were laughing and talking between the two of them.

Suddenly, the two young kids went silent and the boy took his glasses off and set them on the table. He stared deeply into the freckled girl's eyes, a slight look of annoyance on his face. Looking at them the older witches stopped talking and watched. Petunia, the teenaged woman, moved as though she was uncomfortable as she watched.

"Harry?" Molly asked, only to be silenced with a finger.

Harry's eyes bore into Ginny as he stared, eventually she shifted and looked down. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, is it true?"

The small girl nodded at the raven-haired boy.

"Is what true?" came from both on lookers, both having missed what secret was shared between the two.

"She," Harry pointed firmly, turning his attention to Molly. "Just told me a little secret." Harry watched Molly's face change from a curiously confused to just confused. "She says that Arthur works for the Ministry, Bill works for Gringotts, and Charlie works for a Romanian Dragon Reserve."

Looking relieved, Molly let out a sigh. "Those aren't secrets Harry, you would have been told after we got to the Burrow, Charlie is even coming to say hello as he has this weekend free."

"That's not the secret." Molly's confused look returns. "She says that the two oldest in your family were pranksters way before the twins, but the twins get in more trouble than they ever did simply because they are better."

"That isn't the secret either is it?"

The other red-head on her side of the table leaned in, "You catch on quick, took me two days."

Harry shook his head, "Nope. The secret is, that." A small hand shot out and covered Harry's mouth before he could speak further. The flame-haired girl attached leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"If you try to tell you will never be safe in our house. If you keep it secret, we can team up and beat them all."

Harry looked sidelong at Ginny for a few moments before just nodding his head and agreeing to her terms. Slowly her hand left his mouth and he started talking again. "The secret, is that the twins have been using her as a test subject for the last couple of days and the reason she told me anything today is because she is currently under their… How did you phrase it?" This last was directed back at Ginny.

"Wise Man's Fun Fact Detection Gum. It doesn't work how they said. They told me that if I chewed it for five minutes I would be able to get anyone to tell me the truth about anything just by asking them to their face. Instead, I wound up being the one telling the truth."

Molly exploded, "Those two boys using my little girl as a test subject. I'll have their heads when we get home. Let's go." With that she stormed off and towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once she was safely out of earshot the two at the table burst with laughter.

"They didn't really do that did they?" Petunia asked.

"Actually that was partially true, but it will still be fun to see this." The three hurried after the fuming woman, barely catching her before she Flooed away without them. "Mum, they have not used floo powder before."

The woman stopped in her tracks, "You're right dear, I'm sorry. I was so concerned with getting those two… I forgot they aren't even home…" The woman got a sad look on her face.

Ginny hugged her. "You still have me, and Ron, and now these two."

She smiled again, "Thank you Ginny. Okay, time to get back, Ronald is probably very bored at the Lovegood's by now. Ginny, you first. Show them how it's done."

Ginny stepped into the fireplace with a pinch of some powder. She threw it down and yelled out, "The Burrow."

She was wisked away in a blast of green flames that Harry noticed complimented her hair nicely.

"Harry, you next. Remember to speak very clearly." They watched as Harry took a pinch and stepped into the fireplace.

He threw the green dirt down and yelled, "The Burrow." He disappeared in the same green flame as Ginny left in. He watched as his stomach, I mean other grates flew past as he went, suddenly his stop came and he flew head over tea kettle out of the Burrow's fireplace. Ginny tried to move but was hit by Harry, causing them both to tumble and take out the table in the large kitchen, breaking its leg as they rolled through it, thus causing the food sitting in front of Ron to first jump into his face then fall and roll out over the floor.

When both came to a crashing halt, Ginny in Harry's lap his arms wrapped protectively around her, they came face to knees with an angry, hungry, food covered monster as he stomped his way over to them. "What are you two doing? And why are you holding my sister like that Potter."

It was at this time that Molly walked in, seeing the mess her mouth opened and closed several times. She was followed by a slightly less dirty Petunia, who oddly seemed to have some experience in this. Molly spoke first to Ron. "Ronald Weasley, get away from them, and get yourself cleaned up." Ron opened his mouth to say something but his mother held up a finger. "Do not make me tell them about your first time through the Floo, Tom still clears out the main area when we tell him Ron is coming with us." Ron's ear became red and he turned and ran up the stairs presumably towards his room. "And you two! What happened here?"

It was Harry's turn to blush deeply, he was flustered for a bit before Ginny saved him. "It's my fault Mum, I knew Harry was in experienced and I stayed in front of the fireplace after I came through so that I could be the first to greet him in our home. He came out like a cannon ball and took me with him."

"I'm sorry for the table and the mess Mrs. Weasley." Harry separated himself from his friend, setting her gently on the ground, and found a rag and a bucket. Mrs. Weasley watched him dumbfounded. He filled the bucket with soap and water and brought it where the mess was. He started scrubbing the floor roughly and with a practiced hand.

It was his soft crying that snapped Molly out of her stupor and brought her toward his side. She was cut off by Ginny, who saw what was happening and leapt up faster than even her mother could move. She grabbed Harry and turned his tear soaked face toward her. "Harry. You don't have to clean this. Mum is not mad at you. This isn't your fault. Look at me. You did what everyone does the first time. She was more upset that Ron tried talking back to her and that he made his own food while no one was home." She grabbed his arm and pulled. "Come on, get up. Mum, could you?"

Molly nodded and waved her wand, suddenly everything vanished and the table put itself back together. She watched helplessly as Ginny guided Harry from the room and up the stairs. She turned to her companion. "I made a mess of things didn't I?" The girl asked, "He never told me how bad it really was. If, at his age, he jumps right to fixing something like that, it must have been terrible."

"I think we need to have a talk Petunia. Dumbledore told us a lot after Harry left, about what his younger life was like. I think it is time you heard about it. But first let's get you settled, you'll be in Bill's old room, we put all of his things in storage and expanded it a bit. Harry will be in Charlie's room, and Charlie will bunk with Ron for his overnight here." Molly explained as she led the girl up the stairs, following Ginny and Harry.

Bill's old room was the first, above Ginny's of course, on the way up the stairs. "This will be your room, just above Ginny's and just below Harry's. Hopefully you'll stop any night visits, though I don't expect those yet." The room was large, about the same size as the kitchen. It had a chest of drawers in one corner, a double bed in another and finally a desk and chair in the final corner. Molly directed her to the bed as she herself found the chair by the desk.

"Harry was abused; I know you know that but it is different…" And thus started the talk between the two women.

Harry followed Ginny to the third floor landing and saw an empty room, almost twice as large as Dudley's room back at Number Four. The memory made him feel worse. Ginny led him in and sat him down across from her in the reading window. They sat in silence for a while.

"You know that Mum would never hurt you right?"

Harry's head whipped around from his looking out the window to look her in the face. "I'm sorry?" He questioned.

"You've been hurt by the adult figures in your life. I know, I could feel it when I met you. I also saw the scar on your neck when I was kissing your face." She admitted blushing.

Harry looked down for a bit. "You weren't supposed to know. We were supposed to have a family meeting after you and Ron got to know me better. I am sorry you had to find that out so soon. I know… I'm a freak… I am just gonna…" Ginny grabbed his arm as he tried to run away.

"Don't. You. Dare. I am not going to let you leave me or think of yourself that way. It may take time but I will make sure you think better of yourself. I promised not only me, but you that as well. Now, sit down and talk to me. I'll keep it to myself I promise."

Harry sat down and started a very similar conversation as to the one that was happening just below them.


	11. A Very Hard Afternoon

A few weeks had passed since Harry and Petunia moved in with the Weasleys. Harry was currently sitting in the back room of Ollivander's, spending time arranging woods again. He spent every day trying to get them in the right order, one row of regular wand wood and one of ancient wand wood in the same order. Each time before he always confused the woods based on color and grain.

Harry moved the last one in position and suddenly Runes on the table lit up and Mr. Ollivander leaned into the room. "Seems you've finally gotten it Harry. Well done, quite faster than most. I suppose we move on to the next steps yes?" Harry nodded. "Harry, reach out with your magic and feel the woods in this room. Don't worry it is perfectly safe."

Harry did as he was asked and closed his eyes, reaching out with his magic he could feel the different properties of the woods in the room. He could feel each individual piece around him, its grain, age, and feel. He could see in his mind as some of the wood floated not from the table in front of him but the shelves all around the room that were filled with each of the woods in front of him, each with their own feelings. He could tell that the woods themselves were slightly intelligent.

The woods around him reached out to him more than he reached out to them. As Harry pushed his magic out more and more a strange sense of distance attached itself to a new wood he hadn't known. He latched on to it and traced it through his magic an image of a large store front floated in his mind. A sign he could barely make out read, 'Wands and Staves, Personal Craft for Every Customer, 17 Knockturn Alley.' Harry pulled more on the wood and found that he couldn't even place its characteristics with the rest of the woods he had worked with. He started pulling his magic back in and opened his eyes.

In front of him sat new woods than the ones he had been working with before, though these floated nearly an inch off the table. He recognized them from his studies as he watched the wooden blocks dance around each other. The first Harry noted was Acadia, a relatively multi colored wood, hard to match with a witch or wizard. Generally, the wood refuses to produce any kind of magic for anyone other than its owner.

Next was Hornbeam, even floating in front of him Harry noted a slight shift and change across the wood as it read and felt his magic. Hornbeam was known to adapt very rapidly to its owner's specific style of magic, often rendering it useless to anyone else. The wood also tends to learn it's master's code of honor and will resist, even to them, to preform magic against that code. Next to the Hornbeam floated a block of Aspen. According to the books Ollivander loaned Harry it lent itself particularly well to those destined to be Master Duelists and also pushed forth fascinating and wonderful charmwork with ease.

On the far side of the Aspen floated a rod of Cedar wood, the most loyal wood of those in the shop. Cedar usually pointed to witches and wizards not of power but of loyalty, those who would die before betraying their loved ones and those who would do anything to protect them. The last wood that floated in the room was of Ash. This wood mustn't be passed from one person to another as it will lose power and skill if used by any other than it's chosen. Mostly seen in the most courageous duelist.

Harry wanted to start working on his staff but felt as though a wood was missing, a key part of what would one day be his magical focus. He reached once more out to the last piece of wood and felt it calling to him from that shop. He turned to Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander, where can I find Knockturn Alley?"

"Why would you want to go there my boy? There is nothing there but darkness."

"I can feel a specific Wood calling me from a shop there, I could see the store front, something about custom wands and staves. I wouldn't feel right combining all of these till I had all of my woods."

The old man sighed loudly. "Grab your cloak, bring out the Slytherin Ring, it will help. I will take you to the shop you wish to see." He spun on his heel and grabbed his own jacket from the rack by the door. He stood and waited till Harry had put on his cloak and threw up the hood, the Ring that showed up a mere two days ago at Gringotts slowly appeared on his hand. The two left, Ollivander locking the door behind them with a slight wave of his hand.

They walked some short ways to a small offset alleyway that appeared to lead nowhere, but when they got to the back of it Harry noticed that another section branched off and they passed a sign that read, 'Welcome Brave and Lost Souls to Knockturn Alley.' They passed many dark shops, windows that were blacked out, witches that looked as though they would eat them, and even the odd wizard who did indeed seem a lost soul as they ran out of the Alley.

It seemed to be quite a long walk past all of these people before the tall man leading Harry stopped in front of the only bright building in the Alley, the one that Harry had seen. The man turned to Harry and looked down at him menacingly. "Once we enter, I cannot help you. Do not ASK, demand what you want. Pay for it. Leave. Do NOT go anywhere with Sirg, ever. Make sure he sees the Ring, do not let yourself be fooled by anything he says. Negotiate all you want but make certain he knows you are indeed Lord Slytherin and you mean business. If you fail to do any of these things, then I cannot help what happens. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded under the hood and said a simple yes. They turned and walked into the shop. It seemed to be a vibrant place, no one there but it also did not have the shelves full of boxes that Ollivander's shop had. Instead it was a simple open room with Wand Wood on one side, floor to ceiling, and Wand Cores on the other, strange ones Harry had not seen before even in the clear glass containers. A man much younger than Ollivander appeared behind them the same way Ollivander himself did in his shop, though this one put a wand to the back of each's neck.

'That must be a Wandmaker trick, have to ask Ollivander about that later' Harry thought as the man spoke.

"Ollivander. Here to steal customers again old man? What is it gonna be today? 'His wands use dark cores?' 'He isn't even a trained Wand Maker?' And who is it you brought with you?" The man pushed Ollivander deeper into the room and came around looking at Harry, trying to catch a glimpse under his enchanted hood.

"Sirg. This is Lord Slytherin." The man whipped his head towards the man he hated. "He requested an escort here as you seem to have something he wants." Ollivander nearly spat the word 'requested' making it sound as though he was threatened into coming here.

"Lord Slytherin? Really? You expect me to…"

The man never finished as Harry quickly grabbed his shirt collar and thrust his Ring into the man's face. "Do not doubt me Mr. Sirg. I do not take well to being denied."

This elicited a minor squeak from the man who nearly questioned the Lord of Snakes, but merely brought a raised eyebrow to Ollivander's face as he was not expecting the change of voice. "I am sorry Lord Slytherin. I told you he could not help you. Come. Please, I can get you anything you need in MY shop." Ollivander spoke with conviction as though he truly felt that Harry need not be here.

"No. No, milord, I will do anything for the Lord of House Slytherin. I have many more options here than Ollivander has had in a century."

Even as the man spoke he cowered more and more as he felt Harry release his magic, a slight aura appearing around his small frame. Suddenly, three objects flew from the shelves in the room, two from the Cores side and one from the Woods. Floating in between each of the men were a strange looking wood, a pure silver hair, and what seemed to be a ball of webbing. The three items floated to a table that sat in the middle of the room as Harry pushed the man he was holding and walked towards them.

"What are these?" Harry said, pointing to them.

The man scurried to the table with a small notepad he had summoned from somewhere. "The wood is… Whomping Willow Wood, a fallen branch from the only tree in the U.K. the one at Hogwarts. The only known branch of Whomping Willow to be usable as a Wand Wood. I have no idea what it will do for you, though I don't recommend touching it for long as it seems to still want to hit things occasionally. The two other items are… A Veela Hair, and the web of an Acromantula, who interestingly was also found on the ground of Hogwarts."

"And their properties?"

"The Acromantula web is known to make binding spells more powerful, no matter the power of the user, and sometimes makes spells 'stick', also good for a particularly interesting path of magic not taught anywhere and no I will not disclose that information as by law I cannot. The Veela Hair, I couldn't tell you what it does."

The older man spoke up, "Veela Hair, when given willingly, make a slightly tempermental wand, it occasionally will act of its own accord and will be useful particularly in a situation where you absolutely need it. Usually, from what I know of them, they only bond with Veela themselves, mostly those who are related to the donor. That one chose you is rather curious."

"I know all of that Ollivander. But I still cannot tell you what will happen with it." The man looked back at Harry, particularly his ring.

"So it is a stolen Hair then," Harry said, earning a nod from the young man. "From who?"

"I am not sure, I don't gather the Hairs myself, I occasionally get some in shipments."

Harry nodded slowly before turning his attention from the objects in front of them. "1000 Galleons."

"I'm sorry?" came the wavering voice of the man.

"1000 Galleons."

"Those items only cost 214 Galleons, the actual combining of them is another 6, bringing you to 220 Galleons." The man stammered.

"Oh, you misunderstand. I am TAKING the items. I am paying you 1000 for silence that I even exist. If I hear even a whisper about the return of a Founder's Heir I will personally come here with a small Whomping Willow to repay your kindness." With that Harry grabbed the items, dropping a large bag on the counter and turned on his heel, leaving the store.

Ollivander quickly followed him and after just getting around the corner burst out laughing. "I have never seen him so scared. That was well done Harry, well done indeed. How did you change your voice though, it was very ominous coming from under that hood?"

Slowly he turned to the older man, his face still hidden behind the enchanted hood. "You think I am funny old man?" He said in the same chilling voice, slowly raising his hand as though there was truly a wand within it, pointing it at the man. "Because I think I am hilarious." He cleared his throat. "A simple change in vocal passages, seems when you unlocked my magic I gained a few more talents. You should have seen your face when I pointed my hand at you, you looked like you thought I was really going to hurt you. Come on, let's head back, I am sure Mrs. Weasley will be worried."

Harry was proven right as they came around the corner to see a very frustrated Molly pounding on the door to Ollivander's in which hung a Closed sign, screaming for the two of them. Next to her was a worried looking Ginny, though Harry couldn't tell if it was for him or for the looks her mum was attracting. The small girl looked up and saw Harry coming, tugging on her mum's skirt she pointed to him before running up to him herself. When she plowed into a hug she knocked his hood back, causing Ollivander to chuckle.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CLOSING THE STORE LIKE THAT?! AND WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY?! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO OLLIVANDER." Molly screamed, dragging the old man to the door of the shop and motioning for him to unlock it.

Once they were inside Harry could hear the two going back and forth about what happened. He wrapped an arm lazily around Ginny and led her to the door. As soon as they crossed the threshold though a flash of lightning and a burst of flame appeared in front of them. Ginny and Harry took small steps back as they gazed upon the creatures in front of them. A gigantic yellow bird with feathers seemingly made of electricity floated behind a smaller bird that Harry recognized.

"Fawkes?" A happy trill sounded from the bird before a voice sounded in the heads of both children.

' _ **Yes Harry. And this is my mate, though she remains nameless as she is not bound. We have come to deliver something to the two of you.'**_ The birds each pulled a feather from each other and presented them to the pair. _**'Harry, that is a feather from me to use in your Staff. Sadly, it is the same feather, though regrown, as the one in the Wand that killed your parents. Please, do not dismiss it outright for the actions of its brother, I gift that feather to you in hopes that you redeem it and its brother's names. Miss Ginevra Weasley, that is a feather from my mate, she gives it to you in an effort to assist in the same goal as Harry. As we are mated so will be your Wand to his Staff, meaning that you will each be able to use each other's magical focus with ease, do not mistake this Harry, you will still have to control your power for fear of burning out her Wand but you will need to do so less than if it were anyone else's. We leave you to your wonderings and adventure's Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley.'**_

Just as suddenly as they appeared, they left. The two adults stared in shock at the two children. Ollivander recovered first. "Miss Weasley, we should contain that before it gains its more fun magic." He pulled a very strange looking glass box out, it seemed to have runes inside the glass all around it, though if you weren't looking you would barely notice anything there. The young girl set the now faded feather in the box and just as the box closed, it lit up bright, sparks flying in every direction around it. "That is a Thunderbird feather, none have been used in England in nearly three centuries. Though they are mostly an American bird. And Harry, was that Fawkes?" at the boy's nod he continued, "He left two feathers here once, the second wand is on the shelf right over…" As he pointed the feather started glowing in Harry's hand and three shelves over an explosion occurred, knocking all the wands to the floor. "There… well it seems he no longer cares to have that wand sold. Did he happen to tell you which wand…"

"He said it was the same feather as the one who killed my parents."

The elderly man nodded, "I thought as much. Seems fate has rewarded you both greatly. That core will make an excellent addition to your collection Harry. Please, use it carefully."

He nodded before speaking again, "Can I leave these here?" he hefted what he was carrying. "In the Workroom perhaps?"

Ollivander nodded and allowed the youngster access to the room. It took him only a minute to set his things on the table and come back. "Thank you for your help today Mr. Ollivander. I will come back tomorrow to get started on the Staff." He bowed to the older man before shaking his hand.

Ollivander pulled him in close and whispered in his ear. "Why don't you bring the young Miss Weasley tomorrow? I may need her help with a few things, provided it is alright with her mother." Harry stepped back and nodded with a large grin on his face. He left with Mrs. Weasley in the lead, he and Ginny trailing slightly chatting away about the events of each's day.


	12. Bonding

**A/N: I must write an apology to each of you who have waited this long for a new chapter. For some time I have been busy as well as without a computer. This particular chapter comes after a long time of stress, trying to find the appropriate way to further this story.**

The following morning, Ginny had taken all of breakfast telling Petunia what had happened the day before, they had apparently not talked the night before. Harry listened to Ginny as she told the story, exaggerated though it was. At all the appropriate moments Petunia laughed and Magi barked with joy.

Soon enough, the family had finished eating and cleaned the kitchen. Ronald, to this point was quiet about everything. He seemed to be mostly upset whenever Harry spent time with Ginny instead of him. Though he chose the moment before Molly was going to walk him and Petunia over to the Lovegood's to speak up.

"It's not fair."

"What was that dear?" Molly said, having barely heard his mumbling.

"It isn't fair that Ginny gets to spend all her time with Harry."

"Ronald?"

"No, mum. Harry has not even spent one day here hanging out with me. Every day you three run off and have fun without me."

Molly was about to kneel down before Harry spoke up from behind everyone. "Let him come with us Mrs. Weasley. I was actually going to go see the Goblin's I think there is something I need to learn from them. Ron can come with. Mr. Ollivander will be busy with Ginny for a while anyway."

Molly nodded and led the whole contingent of children to the Floo, letting Petunia go through first and herself last.

Harry and Ronald walked into the great bank at the end of the Alley.

"Ah, Lord Potter." Came the voice of Axeblade, causing Ronald to jump nearly out of his skin.

"Axeblade, my friend. It's good to be back in these esteemed halls. I have come to go to the mines with Tornheart."

"Tornheart? Are you sure about that? He is brutal. Oh, and who is this with you?"

"Ronald Weasley. He wanted to spend time with me. I figured what better way to have guy-time than toing guy things. If he behaves I will tell him exactly why we are here." The last part was whispered to the now smiling Goblin.

"Well then, follow me."

* * *

After a quick cart ride, and a call for a Janitor after Ronald got off, the two kids were at the entrance to the mines.

"Lord Potter, a pleasure to finally see you in the mines, I would have thought you would come down many weeks ago." A goblin in deep red shorts with no shirt, dripping with sweat was waiting for them.

"I would have, if I wasn't afraid that I wasn't ever going to get the woods for my project. Besides, I needed a partner my own size who was going to be just as slow as myself." Harry said with a laugh gently nudging Ron with his elbow.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Ron spoke for the first time since they left the house.

"I am here to find gems that fit my magic. You are here for a completely different purpose. You said you wanted to spend time with me, well this is what time with me is like. I don't like to laze about. I did enough of that when I was thrown into my cupboard as punishment."

The entire mine went quiet, except for the low growls of angry Goblins that floated even from the deepest holes in the mine.

"No offense Ron, but I would like you to help me. If you don't want to you can of course head back to Ollivander's and sit with your mum. Tornheart, could you arrange an escort for my friend. Bad people are about in the Alley, wouldn't want an incident."

The Goblin nodded and went to grab a few workers before Ronald spoke up.

"Okay. I will give it a try, but if I don't like it, I don't want to come back tomorrow."

Harry smiled, "Of course. One day."

The two were given a shovel and pickaxe each and were lead to an open vein of crystals of all sorts.

"This is the newest cavern we have found. You will not be mining here. We have a special section set aside for you Lord Potter." Tornheart lead them deeper and deeper into the mine and to a small dent in the side of a tunnel. "This is your new playground. Here," the goblin summoned a large drum of liquid, Harry was assuming it was water, "this is your drink for your time here. Don't over work yourself, no one works near here so it would be a few hours before anyone thought to check on you here.

"Now these," He handed them each two buckets, "are for you. One is for metals you find, the other for crystals and other gems. Everything you take from the walls of this place, you keep. I assume you both know how to extend your magic?"

Harry nodded while Ron just gave them both a funny look.

"It's alright Ron, I'll teach you. It will be good for you."

Ron nodded at this and the middle-aged Goblin left them.

"Best get started then, huh?" Ron said, shrugging and grabbing his shovel.

"Wait, let me give you a rundown of how to extend your magic to feel items that might fit with your core. Do you know what your magic feels like?"

"Yes, dad taught me that when he unblocked my core."

"Good, search for it in yourself. Do you feel it?" At Ronald's nod he continued, "Let it pour through you filling you, flowing through your veins, guide it up and out of your skin."

"I can feel it… I can feel you here, interesting…."

"Don't focus on me. Extend it toward the wall, remember, the magic is yours, you control it not the other way around. Feel what's there."

And feel Ron did. Several feet in the wall he felt something calling to his magic, like its own power was radiating towards his.

"Good, I can see you feel something. Now let's start. But, I think we should start with the pickaxe, this being stone and all." Harry laughed as he pulled Ron from his slight stupor he found himself in.

Together the two dug. Harry swung, then Ron, and so on for what must have been an hour, each stopping for a drink every few minutes. They made nearly no progress, maybe a foot, though Ron had found a brilliant purple gem, and several chunks of raw Silver that he could get processed if he had the money, though Harry told him in no uncertain terms that he was paying for their first batch of collected processing, causing Ron to utterly glow with cheer, especially when Harry said that he could either keep or sell his portion so that he could continue processing his finds on his own.

Harry on the other hand, had found a small rock laced with Gold and a couple of small slightly cracked sapphires. The two sat for a few minutes.

"This is killing my arms." Ron said, not quite a complaint, just a fact.

"Mine as well." Harry conceded.

"This will so hurt in the morning."

"Agreed."

The silence reined for several minutes.

"Imagine what we will find tomorrow, we are gonna get that gem I felt. I know it."

"So, you are coming back?"

"Merlin even knows it. If I can earn money from this? Why not?"

Harry laughed. "It's good to know that we have something to actually bond over. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"My project I mentioned earlier, I am making myself a Staff under the tutelage of Mr. Ollivander. I know, Harry gets yet another thing that makes him special," this was said as Harry stopped Ron from talking. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know why I'm down here. I am looking for more pieces. But you, you are here because you are starting to enjoy this.

"For you, this is your ticket to money, for me, it's to honor my parent's wishes. They paid for my lessons with Ollivander years ago. And now I have that chance. I want to extend you an offer. If you can earn 100 Galleons down here, I will craft you a Wand. And I will ask Mr. Ollivander if there are other things we can do to them that personalize them. After I get approval from Mr. Ollivander, I will start teaching you, if you are willing to work for it.

"I have seen you Ron. Lazy is who you are. Not who you are supposed to be. It isn't a terrible thing yet, but it will stem to other places, including your magical studies. If you can promise me that you will attempt to change that about yourself, then I will give these things to you."

Ron sat, staring into his cup filled with some type of Goblin made juice or potion. He seemed to be thinking about Harry's words. They hit home, hard. He was always last to do anything, he was the youngest. For the longest time, he felt that he could never amount to anything, at least not anything his brothers did not do before him. But, this was a new opportunity.

"Okay." Ron held his hand out. Harry smiled and shook it firmly. "Deal. Now, let's get back to work. Lots of stuff to find." Ron smiled and stood, grabbing his pickaxe.

* * *

The two left the mine some hours later. Each carrying several pounds of stuff.

Ronald had gotten his gem. Brilliant red with silver flecks. He also had quite a few small stones along with his large purple one. In his other bucket he had Silver, Gold, even some Platinum.

Harry had each of his buckets almost half full. Far more gems than Ron had but far less metal, Ron even had enough to show that the buckets were expanded massively, and lighten just for the small boys. Harry mostly had small gems, though he found a few larger ones, even a giant diamond in the mix. He had a nice even split of Gold and Platinum.

At the entrance of the mine there was a Goblin, summoned when any worker was leaving the mine, he gestured them over to himself. "I am Silvertooth, I am the smith here. I offer my services to you two as Harry is a friend of Goblins and Ronald is a friend of Harry. I will process your metals and your gems overnight and have them transported to your buckets by morning. They will also have a value attached to them, this is the value I will buy what you have found for.

"If you wish to sell, simply bring it back and down here, I will meet you every morning."

The boys dumped their buckets into each a bigger bucket with a blank name plate on them and nodded they're thanks to the man.

"All costs for this first batch are to come from House Potter. I have already cleared the transaction with Axeblade. May your coffers flood with Gold."

Harry bowed, followed quickly by Ron who seemed to grasp that it was important. Harry then led Ron to his old room and the two took turns showering.


	13. Family Bonds

**A/N: Recently several questions were posed, so I thought I would take a moment or two to answer them.**

 **Sakura Lisel: As far as the height and voice of the 'dark wizard', I ask you to remember that any and everything is possible in a world of magic. The truth would be, at least in my own mind, that the Aurors and Madam Bones would simply have assumed Polyjuice potion. With the Parseltongue, the last two recorded users of the Tongue of Snakes were both wizards who went dark (aka Voldemort and Slytherin), thus, after the many deaths caused by Voldemort, especially by snakes who considered him Master, would lead a weak government (Fudge) into believing that the ability itself was dark.**

 **Sakura Lisel Pt. 2: For Petunia's age, I refer you back to Chapter 8 : Family Ties, this chapter does, in fact, reverse her age using Goblin magic just before she goes through the ritual with Harry for adoption.**

 **Nigelcat1: I refer you to Chapter 3 : Past Revealed, this explains that Dumbledore is not responsible for choosing where Harry goes, it is the Goblins who go and find the Weasley's, the meeting is just held at Hogwarts as Dumbledore wanted to make sure things were done right. Harry and Petunia are not jumping into chaos here, they are only coming in after most of the family is gone, allowing the kids that are close in age to bond, and allows the youngsters to get used to Petunia. As for the sleeping arrangements, I wish to send you to the end of Chapter 10, that will clear that up on its own.**

 **This last one is one that should have been answered long ago, though I am not sure if it was.**

 **Sunsethill: The reason Harry stopped at the Quidditch Store first was answered in Chapter 7.**

 **Once again, and as always,**

 **Thank you,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

* * *

Harry and Ron walked into Ollivander's laughing and joking with each other.

"Did you two have fun at the bank all this time?" Asked Molly.

"Fun? Not really, but we did get a lot done." Ron responded, earning a questioning look from his mother.

"Well, while you two were off running around, I have been here reading books and listening to mum and Mr. Ollivander chat about random stuff." Ginny came from around the corner two books in her arms.

"Come on kids, it is time for us to head out for home now that these two are done." As the kids rounded up near the door, Ollivander grasped Harry's shoulder.

"I am glad you decided to go for everything you need before starting your project Harry, it should make it easier. Here, a new book for you. I personally can't tell you if anything in here is accurate but it's worth a read I think."

Harry nodded and accepted the book. He caught up with the Weasley's, who had found Petunia just outside the door. "Ready to go now Harry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

With that the group headed off toward the Cauldron to Floo back to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Arthur was already there with a young woman Harry recognized from the Magical Menagerie.

"My Lord," The woman bowed when she saw him, carefully avoiding the Lordship she was speaking of.

"I remember you, I don't think I caught your name earlier."

"I am Sasha Black, the last daughter of the Black family."

"The Black family? I don't believe I know them."

"You should, my uncle, Sirius Black, is in Azkaban because of his part in getting your parents killed." The witch sounded hysterical for a moment before she felt the brunt of Harry's Magic radiate out. "He didn't know…"

Arthur shook his head, slightly hanging it. The woman left even as the house started vibrating with Harry's power.

"Harry…" Arthur said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as he knelt in front of him, becoming eye level with him. "She was here because I am considering Sirius' arrest and imprisonment. I do not think he is truly to blame for what happened. He was a good friend to us and a brother to your parents. In fact, he is your Godfather."

This brought Harry from his anger and he looked into Arthur's eyes.

"I don't think he is responsible. But let me find out everything I can before you start getting angry. Please."

Harry pulled his Magic back to himself and nodded. Turning and going up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Harry had refused to come down for dinner. The following morning Ginny decided she would go and wake Harry personally. Get him started with a smile as she was sure he did not have one when he fell asleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny pause, two steps past Petunia's door.

Looking at her feet with a blush Ginny answered, "I wanted Harry to wake up with a smile… So, I thought the best way to do that was to wake him myself…"

"How about I tag along? Just to make sure there is no funny business?"

Ginny perked up and nodded quickly. The two snuck up the stairs quietly and opened the door as quietly as the old door hinges could be opened. Ginny ran and jumped on the bed. "Harry get u—He's not here."

"What?"

Ginny pulled the sheets from the bed to reveal it was empty. The two girls looked at each other. Ginny's eyes trailed to the desk near the window. Parchment sat on it, a freshly used quill next to it.

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I know you will be the one to find this. Don't worry I am safe. I needed to clear my head a bit. Go to Ollivander's, do your studies. I will see you soon enough.**

Ginny and Petunia ran from the room, the short note in hand and screamed for Molly. The pudgy lady ran from her room as the two girls were quickly followed by Ron into the kitchen. They set the note on the table and let the two read it.

"That boy is in so much trouble. When I find him…" She went to leave the room to Floo Dumbledore and call in a search party when Ron spoke up.

"I know where he will be."

"What?"

"I know where to find Harry. Mum let me go. I think I need to do this alone, for Harry."

Molly looked at her son, so quickly her children started growing up. The green-eyed nightmare who was one of the best things to happen to this family was the cause. She looked to Petunia, who simply nodded. Molly nodded to her son and sat down.

"I will meet you at Ollivander's. Petunia, would you be kind enough to escort me to Gringotts?"

Petunia nodded and smiled at the trust the boy had in her and they left.

* * *

Ron and Harry had mined in silence for hours. Harry had made a lot of progress before Ron found him. His buckets were both at least full, though Ron had a feeling they were already expanding. Ron didn't know how long Harry had been down here before he came in, but if the look Tornheart and Slivertooth gave him as he collected his gear was any indication, it was a long time. Together they had made it another ten feet in the last few hours even with their arms sore and them stopping for water between sets.

Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

Ron stopped and stepped back. "Well, about five more feet there is something screaming to my Magic. Then there is this jerk I came to find. Made my sister cry. Hell, made both my sisters cry. Can't let that slip. When I find, him I might just have to hit him. Hard." He picked his axe back up and swung again.

Harry sat down, a saddened look on his face. "They both cried?"

"Thought." He swung hard, breaking a section open, "You might've gone off and gotten yourself hurt or somethin'." He swung again.

"Merlin, I am sorry Ron, I didn't mean to make them cry."

Ron came and sat down next to him. "Look, Harry. My family took you in because you needed it. But even in the last 24 hours, you have proven that we needed it more. Weather I like it or not, you are as much a Weasley as I am. That means that while I can't beat you up for making our sisters cry, I can offer you this advice. Apologize to them. Not now, and not because I told you to. But do it when you truly feel it."

Ron sighed and went back to mining. He did have two separate buckets to fill after all.

* * *

The two boys dug in silence most of the rest of the day, Harry taking more and more breaks as time went on, obviously feeling the drain after a long day. Finally, they left, each carrying his bucket with much more trouble than the day before.

They stopped by Silvertooth's booth and dumped their goods, Harry must have been there for much longer than even Ron had thought as he filled two of the buckets Silvertooth had with his goods. Ron had filled about three quarters of his bucket. And handed Silvertooth nearly half of what he had earned the previous day. He had saved a bar of Platinum and the large gem he had found that was attracted to his magic.

Harry handed over twice what he had earned after he kept his diamond, as there was another purpose he had in mind for it, and a bar of his own Platinum.

Soon after the boys left the Bank, Ron having stopped hit the trash can that the Goblin's had put out for him this time. As they exited one of the Guards stepped over and handed Harry a bundle of books. Harry nodded and led Ron to Ollivander's.

As soon as the boys stepped through the door Harry wall mauled by a little green dress wearing devil with flame red hair. Her little fists hit him over and over even as she pulled him in a tight hug. He hugged her back and pinned her arms to her and held her.

"Ginny, get off Harry."

This caused both children to blush and separate quickly.

"Sorry, mum." The girl blushed and went back to her reading in the corner.

The sun was starting to set.

"Harry," The boy turned toward the voice just in time to get a massive hug from Petunia.

After they separated he spoke up, clearing his throat. "Everyone, I… It was brought to my attention that what I did was wrong. I would like to apologize. I was worked up over what was said when we got back to the Burrow yesterday, and I needed to do something, so I went to Gringotts. Molly, there is something I didn't tell you yesterday."

She gave him a curious look.

"Ron and I didn't just meet with the Goblins. We went to the mines under Gringotts."

"You got access to the mines of the Goblins?" This came from Ollivander himself. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You are resourceful."

"You took my son to a mine?"

"Mum, it's my fault. I wanted to spend time with him and that was his plan for the day."

"And what if you had gotten hurt?"

"If I hadn't gone none of us would have found Harry this morning. Besides, I enjoy it. It is a way for me to make this." He held out two Galleons, just a portion of what he had made.

"You, you made that?"

"Yes mum. To be honest, it, to me, is something that's my own. None of my brothers have done it yet. So, I guess it makes me special."

Molly grew quiet as she contemplated this a bit. Finally, she seemed to accept it and collected the kids and brought the family back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron went back to Ron's room. Once there Ron pulled the Moleskin pouch that Slivertooth sold him from around his neck. He pulled his collected items out of it and set them on his dresser.

"I think we did well today Ron." Harry sat in the desk chair as Ron sat on the bed.

"Indeed, though you definitely got more stuff than I did. How long were you there before I got there?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I wasn't really paying any attention to it as I worked. But you are probably right, I did fill two buckets."

A grin came across Ron's face. "So, what was that book that Ollivander gave you yesterday?"

"Actually, it was titled ' _Rare Wands_ ' I read some of it before everyone went to bed. From the what I read, it may be possible for me to craft you something majorly unique."

"Sweet."

From there the two feel into conversations about everything under the sun, slowly turning from friends into brothers.


	14. Christmas Break Pt 1

**A/N: Another Round of answers awaits.**

 **But first a message, one dearly needed apparently.**

 **Centaurious: I respect your decision to not like my story. That being said, to announce to the world a fictitious view of my story is uncalled for. Yes, Harry has money, much of which he cannot touch, what he can comes from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The gaining of either title has yet to be explained for this story so I won't go off to much about that, however, I have not and do not currently plan to raise any type of 'Wife and Mistress for each Lordship' crap. You don't like my 'cliche hell' don't read it. I'm good with that, but to waste your own time to tell someone what a crappy story this is is just that, a waste. People like different things, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

 **Thank you sincerely,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

 **Now on to other questions.**

 **Guest1: No, I do not write Slash, sorry, but I am sure (though I do not personally have suggestions) that there are plenty of good ones on this site.**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: Of course there will be more, just when I get to feeling like writing.**

 **Guest2: Harry chose the Weasley's for the same reason he always did in the books. The family aspect. Raised without it he is drawn to it. Besides, he couldn't very well live with the Goblins forever.**

 **Thank all of you for reading,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

* * *

Wood floated in the room once again. A small red-head pushed her magic out, her Core having been released when she started working with the Wand Woods. She had struggled for weeks with getting even the normal Woods in order.

"Very close Ginny."

The girl groaned and looked at the raven-haired boy who was leaning against the door way. She glared at him.

"You got this right in a few days not weeks."

"I am not you. And you are not me. Everyone goes at their own pace, you know that."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the mines with Ron?"

Harry laughed a bit. "We wanted to see your first try of the day first. We are heading out now."

"Harry."

"Ginny."

"Why haven't you started your Staff?"

The boy grew a thoughtful look. "Today we should get deep enough to reach my final Jewel. Tomorrow it will be ready, and I will start it." Without waiting for a response, he left, pulling Ronald with him.

The two boys had muscles growing on them from all the work they had been putting in at the mine. Nearly eight hours every day for the weeks after Harry left, this past week, they had been pulling sun up to sun down shifts. Apparently, if you worked more than five hours, the Goblin leadership offered free food every hour after.

They took the trip down to the mine, Ron hadn't puked in almost two weeks, and met up with Silvertooth.

"Ah, my two newest favorite customers. You realize that you are working nearly twice what even the Goblin Miners work right?" He handed them their takes from the previous day.

Harry looked over his three bars of Platinum and four Gold bars before handing the gold back to Silvertooth. He kept all of his Gems, they were going to be turned into jewelry, if he can get those books he ordered from the States across the way.

Ron gave Silvertooth all of his metals and most of his gems, though he found another that seemed to resonate with his magic. The boys thanked the Goblin and went off to their section of the mine. They had made amazing progress, they had dug out the initial tunnel and several branches in search of pieces that they could feel with their Magic.

They went to the furthest point and looked at each other.

"We getting your stone today?"

"You know it." Harry smiled at took the first swing. Together they dug through most of the day. Finally, they had struck and caused a large section of wall to give out, bringing them to an opening, filled with all sorts of Gems.

"Harry."

"I know."

Ron started gathering the Crystals as Harry stepped forward to the one in the center of the room.

Deep silver glowed from the center of the Crystal. Harry could feel its power emanate. As soon as he touched it both he and Ron were thrown from the chamber and into their tunnel. They stood and looked at each other as the Crystal rose form the ground and split in two.

Both pieces floated around the two boys, slowly speeding up as they went. They turned to a blur of silver light before slowing down. Each piece floated into one of the boy's hands. The boys tucked the perfectly formed crystals into their pockets and shrugged.

"Let's gather the Crystals and go."

The boys walked into Ollivander's a little after two and met the man in the main room.

"Harry, I can feel that crystal you told me about, though I must say it seems stronger than you let on."

"That may have something to do with this." Both boys held out their chunks of the Crystal.

"Amazing, the Crystal bonded to both your Magics, absolutely amazing. I have never heard of anything like that. I assume that this means you are ready to start your Staff?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I think I wanna spend the rest of the day working on it."

"What should I do then? I mean we broke quota already today."

"Why don't you read some of the books here? Or anything really. I'm not in charge other than making sure Ginny gets home on time."

Harry went back to the Work Room, he saw that the Woods and cores he had chosen were still there, as well as all of the Gems he had found that had a bond with his magic. He walked over and ran his hand over each piece of his Wand. He could feel the reliant magic in the materials.

He lined the Woods up in a random order and slowly started feeding his magic through them.

By the end of the week Harry had finished the Staff Wood bonding, forcing them into one grandiose piece that can be whittled and cut to the exact shape the Wand would eventually hold. His next step would be to bring the Cores together and ready them for Magical insertion. Over the weekend, Ollivander had him help with several of the Wands that needed Cores before they could be whittled. Harry had learned the process well by the next Monday.

"Harry, your Staff is going to be more difficult than these Wands have been."

"Why is that Mr. Ollivander?"

"Because you have 3 different Cores, none of which I have ever heard of being combined. That being said, to do so we are going to use a potion to forge a liquid Core."

"Liquid Core?"

"Yes, all Multi-Core Wands have liquid Cores, helps bring out the full Magic of each piece without disrupting the others." Ollivander led Harry to a room off the back of the shop that Harry had never been to before, one filled with the said Potion he had told Harry about. "It's not often I Craft Multi-Core Wands but I do keep a large supply on hand. Just in case."

He grabbed one of the Potions and brought it back to the table Harry had been using. "Harry, go ahead and drop your Cores in here, they'll be fine, just liquified. You'll need to leave this for about a week. Though the timing is perfect, it's about time for you both to leave, wouldn't want to miss the holiday homecoming of your family." After Harry dumped his Cores into the potion, Mr. Ollivander ushered both him and Ginny from the store.

Outside they met Ron in his freshly showered hair. The Goblin's set him up with a private section of their own locker rooms, something about stinky Wizards fouling up their carts. He smiled and the three of them went off to the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed directly onto the Hogwarts Express Platform, easily finding Molly and Petunia, both of whom were near the approaching train waiting for the family to get off.

The group of red-heads and one raven-haired boy stood and watched two red-haired trouble-makers bound from the still rolling train and roll up to them before bowing and speaking all twin like.

"Greetings Madam, we, Wizards Weasley humbly greet a beauty such as yourself into our lives."

Then the one on the left continued. "Mum has told us quite a bit about you both.

Then the one on the right. "But, she has, regretfully, ignored our pleas to know your names."

"Oh, that's enough you two. You'll find out with the rest of the family when we get home. Now, where is Percy?"

"Here, Mum." The bored and annoying voice resounded as the afore mentioned boy snuck up on the family. "What happened to you Ron?" He said, noticing that the boy was currently wearing a sleeveless shirt and appeared to be a slightly muscled 12-year-old instead of the 10-year-old he had left.

"I have been… Working out with our new brother." Ron said, pointing over to the glamoured Harry.

Harry had long since started wearing a Glamor Necklace, one made by the Goblins from some of the Platinum he had mined, it's power coming from the enchantments on one of the better Rubies Harry found. Now the boy appeared to have much harsher facial features, a privilege the Goblins had in helping form Harry's fresh look, to give him a scarred 'Worthy' face, gifting him with the scar that now stretched from hairline across the nose and to his jaw.

The twins were about to speak before Molly hushed them and drug them all to the Floo, taking them all home.

"Charles, William, come down boys, we're home." Molly called as she walked out of the Floo. Two older boys came bounding down the stairs and into the living room, stopping as they saw the blatant attack that each of the red-haired boys and the smallest red-haired girl launched at them. A whole army of hugs and 'welcome home's' and so on. Once the initial excitement of the families return wore off the Family was assembled, even Arthur had taken off from work for this meeting.

"Boys," Arthur started, "you all know that we have more or less adopted two new members into our family. Months ago, before you left for school, we were approached by a Goblin, Axeblade," before he could continue William interrupted.

"Axeblade? The Holdings Manager? What did you do? He never visits people personally."

"Nothing, Bill. We did nothing. He came to us on behalf of a Lord of a few different Houses. This Lord needed help, though at the time we were unaware of his being a Lord. Axeblade asked if we could take in another child, he told us that the child was with some rather… unsavory Muggles, and needed to be taken in by a family that could provide the love he had lived without.

"Of course, we told them that we weren't sure if our family could take it or even if we could. It is no secret here that we struggle as a family financially, even with the Family Cut from Bill and Charlie. But, they told us that this child could fend for himself for much of the financial part, and already had school paid for. So, we agreed to give it a go." He looked to Harry and nodded. As Harry took the necklace off, his features shifted back to his true self. "Let me introduce, Lord Harry Potter."

Chaos ensued.


	15. Christmas Break Pt 2

**A/N: As always there are responses that need to be made first.**

 **Nanny87: The family the Goblins looked at were the Weasleys. As stated the Goblins take children seriously, thus a family that would know how to handle any type of child would be best. Teaching Harry to be a 'Proper Lord' is irrelevant as that was something that only a Lord of the Family can do in any case, as a 'Proper Lord' is dependent on the family they come from. For Petunia, she has a place in the Wizarding World now, and thus keeping her where she cannot get attacked without repercussions is the best choice. She is not just a mental 16 year old, thanks to Goblin Magic she is now actually 16.**

 **To all others,  
Thank you for reading,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

* * *

Whilst Chaos was a Weasley family trait, even the older Weasleys and even Percy were very Chaotic in their own way, this Chaos was different. Unstoppable. Well, almost.

Every Weasley that had taken to yelling about 'living with the Boy-Who-Lived,' and 'Everyone is going to be so jealous,' were suddenly rendered silent. Not by Arthur, not even by Molly, but simply by a Goblin spell sent at them from Harry, one of the few he knew that did not require a focus to enact.

Both Weasley parents and their two youngest, Ginny and Ronald, had just played the biggest possible prank on the biggest two sets of pranksters to ever grace the Weasley name. And they were loving every second of it.

"Hello, everyone. I am Harry Potter, and yes indeed I am that Harry. I apologize for intruding into your lives as such but the Goblins, and even your parents, agreed that your family could be endangered by the remaining followers of the man who killed my parents. As such, we agreed that we should tell everyone, outside of those that are here with me so often, at once. Any questions?"

Whist Arthur and Molly were loving the silence and their victory, five mouths were running at a thousand miles an hour but not a single noise was coming out.

"Oh, um…. Sorry…. Here, that should fix it."

The room exploded with noise as each male was yelling questions attempting to find more information about what happened while they were gone. Finally, Arthur had enough and held up his hand, effectively silencing everyone's thoughts.

"Boys, as much as we would like to continue this round of shouting," he glared at them, all looked embarrassed as they knew that during family meetings yelling wasn't allowed, "There are other things we must talk about.

"First, no one outside our family and a few privileged others can know about Harry being here. He wasn't joking when he said that it could endanger us all. We all know that there are still followers of You-Know-Who out there and looking for Harry. Second, this is Harry's sister, formerly his Aunt, Petunia. She was under a long term Imperious curse. The Goblins used their Magic to return her age to 16, then Harry, as head of his house, adopted her.

"Third, we all need to take a trip to Diagon in the next few days and get gifts for Christmas, I think tomorrow would be best. Everyone will have free reign in the Alley, provided the younger siblings stay together. And Ron, no overspending. And yes, I know, did you think your Mum was going to hide it from me. Besides, the Weasley family mandate claims us 5% anyway so the Goblins have already been depositing in our Vault. That being settled, everyone can save their Harry questions until after dinner."

The family moved to the dining room and ate their rather large meal as none of the older Weasley's had eaten yet.

* * *

After dinner and dishes, done by Harry and Ginny in relative silence, Harry went out to the yard, it was dark by that point, it was even dark when they had gotten home, but Harry wanted the slight space. Everyone being home was a very rare event, but suffocating. He heard the door to the house open and felt a presence walk up beside him.

"Lord Potter."

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry please, that Lord stuff is for public events only as long as I can help it."

"Then Bill is fine. I know that we are going to have another meeting after Christmas, father told me, to discuss how you really came to be here, but if there is anything I can do outside of Curse Breaking, it's reading people. I am not going to ask you what happened, but I do want to say that if you have been as much of a brother to my youngest siblings as they seem to see you as, then I will consider you one as well.

"As much as it gets in the way sometimes, the Weasley's are a family. We bond by blood and that blood runs deep here. You seem to have taken Ginny's heart and Ron's sense of family and draped yourself in them. This makes you their brother. That makes you mine." He paused and placed a tentative hand on the boy's shoulder and leaned a bit closer so that anyone walking out couldn't hear, "The Goblin's approached me first, they did not explain details, just that they had a large case, and that a young man needed a place to go and a family to be part of, I referred them to my parents. I knew they could accept you as long as you were accepted by us kids. Thank you for the care you already have for and from my family. Our family."

The oldest boy smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "And don't get used to being top prankster around here. Charlie and I were first, the twins are almost equal to us, not as good, but far more inventive." With that light-hearted good-bye, he walked back inside, leaving Harry to wipe the tear of happiness from his eye.

He was worried that the older members of the family wouldn't accept him. But, Bill had shown that it was more likely that they would than that they wouldn't. He turned and went inside, now ready to face the questions.

No one in the world could have predicted the ease at which Harry dodged the first prank from the twins, a bucket of color changing potion hanging over the door. A potion which would change the color of a person to fit their mood, much like a mood ring in the Muggle world. He stepped to the side and let it soak into the wooden floors, which, in turn, became a deep red color, following the Weasley Matriarchs own face. The twins took off at a run, barely escaping their mother's wrath.

This broke the rest of the tension in the house. Harry moved to the sitting room, carefully avoiding stepping in the potion, and sat on the smallest armchair. As Percy started talking to him about what he had done since he was here, Ginny came and sat on the arm of Harry's chair, whilst Percy ignored it, Charlie and the returning twins took notice.

Harry told Percy about one of their more non-work related trips to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Harry and Ron had decided to take a day off from the mines as both had come up with a good sum of money from the previous day's haul, they had found a whole mess of Platinum and Gold, earning each boy a few thousand Galleons apiece. They had brought Ginny with them, getting her out of the Wand Shop for a day as well. The poor girl was still struggling with the Ancient Woods.

They walked up and down Diagon before finding a Jewelry Shop that had boasted incredible abilities of 'Crafting the Finest Jewelry from any Metal'. They entered the store and saw that whilst humans were the salesmen of the shop, a Goblin was the crafter. Upon seeing them he came up front with a large smile on his face.

"Lord Potter, about time I saw you in here. Tornheart has been talking about you non-stop in that mine of his. Heard you have had some of the biggest hauls in this decade." The Goblin spoke in his native tongue.

"Indeed, though it has been with Ron's help. I was here to see if you enchanted Jewelry here or not." Harry replied in Gobeldygook, causing both his friends jaws to drop.

The Goblin laughed and shook his head. "No, not here, but you can get it done in Gringotts for a price." He had switched to English, wiping his hands on his apron he introduced himself to each of the children. "Names Goldhook, nice to meet each of you. I hear good things on the streets about you all, even heard Harry and Ginny have been…. Getting close, when he ain't in the mine of course."

Ron laughed at the way the two blushed, he had grown used to the two of them holding hands and walking along together with him almost as a chaperone.

"You three run up to Gringotts and ask them to Enchant what you need, if you leave me with the metal then they can directly bring the gem to me and I will make you a necklace out of it. That will ensure that the effect will be over your whole body. Ask for Shrin, she will be the one to do it. Though I hear she is already fond of you, Harry."

The group thanked the Goblin and Harry handed him a bar of Platinum from his own Moleskin sack on his hip and led the group to the giant marble bank. He took them down a side path off the entrance and down a long flight of stairs before they came to a rather long hallway.

Harry knocked on the door at the end and Shrin opened it, her full height apparent as she did. She smiled when she saw Harry in the doorway. "Harold, good to see you again, I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." She ushered them into her office.

"I could never forget the Goblin who taught me so much. I have just been busy of late."

"Indeed, I had heard about your days in the mine, a few thousand Galleons and you didn't even sell half, must have been a great find. I also hear that you are in need of some enchanting work."

"How is it that news travels so fast in the Magical World?"

"Quite simple really, Magic."

Harry laughed even as he rolled his eyes. "Yes, Shrin, I was hoping that you would be able to enchant a glamour charm into this." He pulled out a rather decently sized Ruby, nearly the size of his eye.

"Oh, that should be fun. Any particular look you are going for?"

"Something that will stop all of the staring would be best. It's starting to get to me."

"Has anyone approached you yet?"

"No, but some have looked rather… Unpleasantly at me."

The females in the room both growled just a bit before Shrin broke into a smile. "I can have this done in a few minutes and I am sure Goldhook can have the Necklace finished in an hour. That should help by the end of the day."

Harry, Ron and Ginny spent most of that time wandering Diagon in hopes of finding something interesting. Ron of course was drawn to the Quidditch Store, where he purchased ten Turbo XXX racing brooms and servicing kits for them all, taking nearly all of his earnings from the past several days of mining.

At the end of the day Harry and the Weasleys went back to Goldhook and retieved Harry's new necklace, a long platinum chain with a dogtag-like ruby hanging from it. He put it on and sighed at Shrin's obvious enjoyment of giving him facial scars. He handed the Goblin 150 Galleons for a job well worth it.

After that the trio went home. Ron was yelled at for hours for his poor money management skills and thanked profusely by Petunia for the broom he bought her.

 **END**


	16. Christmas Break Pt 3

Christmas. Finally, it was Christmas. The entire Weasley house, besides Harry, were up before dawn even attempted to arrive. They sat in the main room waiting for Harry for almost an hour, happily talking about the things they might have gotten and what they could do that day.

After that time, Molly finally spoke up. "Petunia, would you be a dear and go wake your brother, Arthur is going to have to go to the office in another couple hours and I would like to make sure he eats before he goes."

Petunia nodded and raced with all the joy of a teenager at Christmas in a world full of Magic could, up the stairs and into her brother's room. She nudged Harry. "Harry, get up. Everyone is waiting for you. It's Christmas." She continued to prod the boy until he almost fell from his bed. \

"Okay, okay, I'm up." He got up and Petunia ran from the room, rejoining her conversation with Ginny as they waited for the dark-haired slowpoke to make his way down.

Harry's reflexes were the only thing to save his face from the gift thrown at him from the twin's position behind the couch. It was a large bag with an H in the corner. When he looked at it and the family motioning for him to join them around the tree and open presents it hit him. Hard.

His first real Christmas. At least the first he could remember. He had presents under that tree, his. Tears formed in his eyes, noticed by each person in the room. The school boys looked puzzled as the boy ran up the stairs, but Molly, Arthur, Petunia, Ginny and Ron all knew. Petunia went to get up at the same time Ginny did, only to be stopped by Molly.

"I'll go talk to him."

Up the stairs went the Weasley Matriarch. She knocked on his door, opening it as she did. The crying boy was there on the bed, face down in his pillow. Slowly, she sat on the bed next to him and ran a hand through his hair. Eventually, the boy stopped crying and started to sit up.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Nonsense Harry. We have a good guess why you ran. We don't blame you. Nor do we blame Petunia. We just wanted you to have a happy Christmas this year."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I never had a Christmas before. I made breakfast and was handed a piece of Dudley's old clothes and shoved back in my Cupboard."

Molly had a tear in her eye, even just from his small description of his lack of any type of real holiday. Harry sniffled and stood.

"Let's make this one the best ever." He held his hand out to Molly, pulling her to her feet and opening his door. Tears were stained on the boy's face, but he didn't care. He knew the family cared about him and this was the day to show them he cared too. He followed Molly back down stairs, remembering to grab the gift that was thrown at him, and sat in his armchair.

Ginny smiled as she nudged him when she sat on the arm, her own bag in hand.

Upon Harry's nod to Arthur, the man spoke up. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Open your presents."

And the rush began. Paper started flying from everywhere, even the oldest children had stayed for Christmas this year. Each person opened a sweater with the first letter of their name on the front, Harry smiled at the heart it would take to make something like that. Then came the more entertaining presents.

The twins gave everyone a prank of sorts. Harry got an explosion of plum colored ink in the face, Ron was attacked by the wrapping paper, Ginny was spanked by the tree, Petunia dodged the jumping knome that came from hers, both Bill and Charlie's hands started swelling, but, under all the pranks were gifts suited to each person, the twins had started selling their tricks at school and had some money set aside for Christmas.

Harry got a journal with a spell to encode its content. Ron got racing gloves for his broom. Ginny got seeker gear for hers. Petunia got a bracelet of chattering teeth. Bill and Charlie each received a How-to Manual for each of their respective jobs.

Next, came Ron's present to everyone. He had gotten money back after he worked hard again in the mines, this time mostly with Harry though quite a bit without. He purchased everyone new boots, each charmed differently. Harry's were charmed to be light but hard as the platinum around his neck. Ginny's were charmed to be silent, as were the twin's. Petunia's would plant flowers of different types, as long as she tucked seeds in them, and they would grow and bloom instantly, this of course only worked outside. Bill got some that were resistant to weather. Charlie's were fire proof, eliciting a laugh from the twins followed by "Well, at least we know we will get something back from him," which earned a rush slap on the back of their heads by their mother.

Following were Petunia's presents, who borrowed money from Harry. Ron received a helmet and body pads for Quidditch. Ginny got a drawing pad so that she can learn to hand carve Wands much more professionally. The twins got new and rare potions ingredients, "Obviously not for you to two to make even more pranks or anything, just for… School…" she defended her decision when Molly threw her a playful glare. Bill was forced to accept a fang from Magi, as it matched the one on his ear quite nicely, causing Harry to smile as he remembered that he had one as a Core for his Staff. Charlie was presented with a platinum dragon with rubies for eyes, when he grabbed it from the paper it came to life and wrapped itself around his wrist, "They said it would help you understand Dragons, not sure how, but I couldn't test it myself," she earned a nod from the man, causing a blush to slowly form on her cheeks.

Harry had received several things from Petunia, mostly clothes she had found as he was still wearing much of Dudley's old stuff. But the most interesting one he got was a pair of snakes, the very same snakes they had seen in the Magical Menagerie the day he bought her Magi. He looked at her and she smiled. "I thought I would repay my debt." Harry hugged her tightly and briefly spoke to the snakes, causing everyone to look on, stunned.

 _§Hello, I am Harry Potter. §_

 _§I am the FrostSnake Camilia, this is my Firesnake Mate, Humr§_

 _§Nice to meet you both, you must excuse me for a while. §_

 _§Of course, we will stay here until you are finished. §_

Harry looked up and saw everyone's faces.

"Full of surprises aren't you Harry?"

When Harry turned to Ron and saw the smile on his face he returned it. "Wouldn't be fun without it would I?"

This seemed to ease the tension in the room as the Weasley's saw that even Ron got past his deeply colored glasses of life and accepted Harry. The family moved on to more presents as Molly went off to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Ginny passed out a set of flowers matching each bundle to everyone's eye color. When they bloomed, each held a chocolate center, it's sweetness would be determined by how much care you gave the plant.

Each of the elder brothers passed out items collected from their jobs. Bill gave everyone enchanted sand from Egypt, made to protect ones' bed, though once set it could not be removed, thus only allowing the person they were keyed too to even know a bed was there. Charlie had a belt made for everyone, knowing that there were guest he had his mother get their waist size for the basic size, out of dragon hide, each enchanted to grow with the person.

Harry was the last to give out his presents, something he had spent hours thinking about before finally approaching Ollivander for information. Harry noticed that most wizards and witches kept their Wands in pockets or specially made slots in robes. This didn't seem efficient to Harry so he talked to Ollivander about holsters for Wands. The man admitted that it could be done, in fact it had been centuries ago, but the practice fell out. This encouraged Harry to hand make a holster from dragon hide, a side project for when he wasn't pumping magic into his Staff Wood. He took them to the Goblins and paid a steep price to get them each adorned with a gem that seemed to resonate with each person's magic, the Gem was then enchanted to open, for lack of a better word, a stasis charm that allowed the witch or wizard to summon and banish their Wands, keeping them clean, polished, and well cared for, all without the hassle of digging them out of a pocket, simply flick your wrist.

Bill had one of a dark black hide with a similarly dark cobalt crystal. Charlie, one of green with a crystal of pink. Fred, a simple black and white stripped holster with a brilliant ruby. George, the exact opposite of Fred, a simple white and black stripped holster with a dull sapphire. Ron, a blue with white crystal. Ginny, yellow with yellow gems all along the top. Arthur, black with auburn crystal. And Molly, white with amber, holding a small ladybug in it.

For obvious reasons, Harry could not get a holster for Petunia, so instead he had a gift of a different type. A golden dragon, much like the one she gave Charlie, though with sapphire eyes. This one would vibrate and heat up if she was in trouble, which would in turn send the same message to Harry through his Potter ring.

Everyone then cleaned the room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast before Arthur had to leave for work.


	17. Granger Danger

Harry sat out front of Ollivander's Wand Shop, knife in one hand and Staff in the other. Slowly, he took chunk after chunk of wood off as he carved it to the shape his magic was suggesting. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his hand, it not being used to holding the knife yet. Ginny had come out nearly an hour ago excited that she had finally gotten the Ancient woods right. Now, the poor girl sat next to him, sleeping on the bench. All three children had been working several hours at a time and talking excitedly at night about their days' adventures.

He looked at her and smiled. She usually crashed by this time anyway, just for an hour or so. He looked up the street and saw Ron had left early, the sun still high in the air. Harry waved to the boy and went back to his carving. He had worked for days on the four-and-a-half-foot Staff, a swirled square pattern with a rounded area for his hands and a stick spiral top for the crystal, several smaller holes for the other crystals he had found that resonated with him. As Ron stepped up to him and Ginny awoke, he put the finishing touches on the Staff, a brilliantly carved wolf face just under the Crystal's resting place.

"Hey Harry. Got a load today, another cavern filled with metals, figured if you had time we could hit it tomorrow, spilt the big profit this time." Ron said as Ginny moved over, still slightly asleep.

"Yeah, Ollivander was going to give me the day off anyway. I guess I am leaving this to soak in its Cores for a day or two, let them gather in the center before I put the Crystal in. Then, if you'd like, I can start your Wand."

"Sweet, that would be perfect, probably finish it a few months before school starts, right?"

"Most likely, though I'm not sure Mum would let you take it home. I only get my staff because I have to learn it on my own, none of the Professors know how to wield one." Harry had started calling Molly 'Mum' about two months ago, shortly after the older children left. It seemed to just come naturally.

"Ah, that's alright, I'll be able to get it when I'm ready. No rush. Besides, I got a job that I'm good at for now." And good the boy was. In the last two months both boys worked most of the week in the mine, Harry taking the weekends to work on his Staff. And both had developed muscles, decent ones, Harry had even grown a bit, he was now four-foot-six, the same height as his Staff. The Goblins had finally convinced Arthur that Ron need his own Vault as he was earning more than enough. Currently, he had nearly 10,000 Galleons in his Vault. Not to mention the stacks of metals and gems he didn't sell.

Ron had taken to reading about forging, believing it would be nice to spend weekends forging jewelry from the items he had, a different source of income for the boy. Harry had already spoken to Goldhook about taking him on as an apprentice. Reluctantly the Goblin agreed, as he was a friend of Harry. If the boy had the mentality to do it, by the end of summer Ron could buy one of Goldhook's old forges to take to school with him.

Harry stood, stretching. He had been sitting all morning, and the bench was definitely not forgiving. He and the two others entered Ollivander's. The store was a right mess. Professor McGonagall was sitting of to the side, reading the Daily Prophet, two people seemingly out of place beside her, eyes wide in wonder. In the middle of the room was a bushy, brown haired girl holding a wand that was slowly wrapping vines up her arm. Ollivander waved his wand flicking the one from her hand.

"Well, Miss Granger, that was the last of them. Never have I met anyone, outside of those three," he said, drawing attention to the newcomers, "That did not match even partially to one of my Wands. This year is going to be so much fun." The smile on his face grew as the girl blushed when she saw the mess she had made of the shop. "In any case, I personally don't make Wands that may fit you." The girl's face dropped, a tear forming in her eye. "Fear not, I have just the remedy. Harry, if you would accompany us for a moment."

Ollivander led the two into his back room and turned to the girl. "Miss Granger, this is Lord Peverell, he has been an apprentice here for a few months and has a knack for the seemingly improbable. He has taken to making Wands with multiple Woods and Cores, I think that is exactly what you need. I will let you be here, he will help you find what you are looking for. I need to go clean my shop."

And with that Ollivander left, the two children looked at each other, blushing just a bit, Harry could feel a similar connection with her that he had with Ginny. He shook his head and guided her the same way he had once guided Ron, into reaching out with her Magic for the items it desired in a Wand designed for her.

She caught on quickly, though she seemed to have trouble pulling three of the objects she found. "I can't pull them anymore." She said, two woods already floating around her along with two boxed Cores.

"What do they feel like, near, far?"

"One feels close, almost near you. The second feels farther, not out of the shop but further away. The third feels…. Distant." She pulled again.

This time Harry felt a slight tug on his Moleskin pouch and opened it. A bar of silver floated from it, molding itself into a weave not unlike that of the one on his Staff where the Crystal would go. He caught it as it finished molding itself. It was lighter than he expected though not surprising as it did not seem to be a full bar of silver. They heard a crash in the other room. This caused Miss Granger to open her eyes and Harry to run from the room.

Ron was now buried under one of Ollivander's shelves. Harry ran over and helped unbury him.

"Bloody hell. My Moleskin just took off and pulled me with it." Ron yelled, slightly out of character for him to swear, even in the mine.

"Ron, open the pouch for a moment." He did. "Miss Granger, pull again on the objects we don't have."

She closed her eyes and scrunched her face a bit. An eye-sized emerald shot from the Moleskin pouch and embedded itself in the base of the silver Harry was holding. "I still can't get the third one to budge."

Harry looked at Ollivander, who nodded back to him. "Miss Granger."

"Oh, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hermione."

"Well, Hermione then. I may know where your other piece is. It can be dangerous to get but if you trust me and let me do the talking it won't be a problem."

Hermione looked to her parents who were too lost in wonder at the situation to be paying attention. She looked in Harry's eyes and nodded. Harry smiled and grabbed the cloak he had moved here for similar occasions, in case either Ron or Ginny needed to take the trip. He threw the cloak over his head and led Hermione outside.

"Hermione, we are going into Knockturn Alley. Do not go there alone. Ever. Stay with me and you will be fine. Being me has privileges but not all are bonuses, no matter how good they are. Stay close and keep composed and we will be fine." With that final warning, Harry led Hermione into Wands and Staves, Personal Craft for Every Customer.

"Mr. Sirg." His voice rang from every corner of the shop. The man ran into the room. The voice of Slytherin was, after all, hard to forget, even if he was trying to figure out if he had dreamt the encounter.

"Milord Slytherin. A wonder that you have returned. Has old Ollivander finally let you down?" The man bowed deeply.

"No. In fact, I have a customer here who felt something in your shop and needs it. No games. Please, ma'am, bring the object forward."

Hermione reached out once more and felt the last object fly from the wall, only to be caught by Harry moments before it would have hit her. He tossed it to the clerk.

"What is it?"

"This… this cannot be."

"Answer my question Sirg." Harry put a false anger in his voice.

"Oh, yes… This, this is the Heartstring of a Demon."

Silence reigned. Harry pushed his Magic out and could feel the taint of the Demon on the piece. "What are its properties?"

The man gulped. "Unknown. Never matched a Demon Heartstring before."

Harry sighed and pulled out 100 Galleons and handed it to the man. He leaned in and whispered, "One word and you will wish this Demon had come back for this."

Harry swept from the store, Hermione rushing along with him. Soon, he bust through the door of Ollivander's. Pacing, he dropped his hood, the box still in his hand. Finally, he stopped and handed it to Ollivander and waited.

The old man opened the box and peered in before snapping the box shut. "What are the other Cores?" Even as he spoke he summoned them. Flipping open each box one at a time. Three cores, two woods, silver and an emerald. "This may be even stranger than your Staff Harry."


	18. New Things or Old?

**A/N: This chapter is hopefully a little bit more fun than most in this story. But first, responses!**

 **SlytherinPosidens Divergents: Whilst that may happen, there are other plans in the works, stuff I won't share yet.**

 **Carick of Hunter Moon: Plot twists are the best. But this story will sadly not have an enemy with greater power. Though I say nothing of its sequels. Where would the fun be if I didn't leave you guys hanging just a bit?**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: Christmas was fun wasn't it? Hermoine will be even better. Plenty of twists and turns to come. On your last question, well wait for third year. I know, a whole two sequels away but I already have a plan for that reveal.**

 **For Everyone,  
Thank you for sticking with the story,  
Yours even in Death,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

* * *

"Heartstring of a Demon, Tail Hair of a Black Unicorn, and the Ashes of a Phoenix. I can only imagine what those items together would do. The darkest dark, the lightest light, and the pure essence of life and death. Harry, when I said you had a habit of the improbable it was supposed to be a jest. Not a fact. Then, of course, we have the Goblin forged silver with an Emerald, as well as Ancient Petrified Ivy and my newest selection of Ivy. Opposites in themselves. Why is it that the people around you continue to baffle me?"

The room, other than Ollivander, was silent. Mouths agape and eyes wide, even McGonagall's. No one could predict this. Even Harry's Staff, as odd as it was, wasn't made of pure opposites, in fact, no Wand could be. Opposites in Cores don't do well. Like matter and anti-matter but on a grander scale.

"Miss Granger. Come back in two weeks, by then Harry will have finished his Staff and be able to help you bond to your Wand. But first," He paused and went to the Potion room, bringing out a massive batch, "you need to drop your Cores in here one at a time."

The now nerve ridden girl shifted forward slowly, everyone watching intently. She dropped the Ashes in. Nothing happened. Then came the Unicorn Hair. A slight fizz. She stared at the now open box with the Heartstring. She slowly lifted it. Tilted the box. The black-blood covered chunk of heart muscle slithered out of the box and fell into the potion. Flames erupted first. Then an explosion.

Everyone was thrown through the windows of the store before the explosion began, Ollivander and McGonagall were mystified as to how, and landed in the street. The explosion hit just as the two elder Wand Wielders stood. A young raven-haired boy burst through the door, shattering it as he went. Even as he landed on the two youngest women their he rolled to his feet just above their heads, throwing up some sort of shield that repelled the flames of the blast.

The boy hit his knees and fell forward, passed out, his back aflame. Quickly, McGonagall and Ollivander doused the flames, before the Scots woman ran to floo call a trusted nurse. When she arrived with the head Mediwitch of Hogwarts in tow the others were on their feet and surrounding Harry. Ollivander came from the shop.

"Everything is fine in there oddly. Not sure what happed to be honest. I knew something might but an explosion is not supposed to happen with those potions. No fire damage, no explosive damage. It seems the only damage here was to Lord Peverell."

McGonagall and Ollivander stepped aside to talk as the Mediwitch went about checking her newest patient. A crowd drew around moments before Albus Dumbledore himself strode into the Alley and, with a rather overly disruptive wave of Magical pressure, encouraged everyone to leave.

"Minerva, stay with Mr. Ollivander. Help him with what he needs, then bring him to Hogwarts with you. I am going to bring these children back with me. Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I am Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I may?" He ushered the two to the side, McGonagall and Ollivander went into the shop to re-inspect for damage.

The children were surrounding Harry's bed as Molly, Arthur, Petunia and the Weasley students burst into the room. Molly was furiously asking questions of both Ron and Ginny about what happened and if they were okay. The only answers were soft, silent shakes of their heads. Dumbledore was off to the side talking to Hermione about the explosion.

"Sir, Harry helped me find the pieces for my Wand. Afterwards, Mr. Ollivander was very excited but scared about what the pieces could mean."

"May I ask what the pieces were?"

Hermione gulped a bit. "Well… First it was and Ancient piece of Petrified Ivy, a piece of new partly living Ivy, and a chunk of silver from Harry's Moleskin pouch and an emerald from the red-haired boys. The Cores were… Extreme." The shine in Albus' eye as he looked over his half-moon spectacles at the girl shown bright. She continued, "They were… well… theAshesofaPhoenixtheHeartstringofaDemonandtheTailHairofaBlackUnicorn." She rambled quickly. Albus just looked at her. "Sorry… The Ashes of a Phoenix, the Heartstring of a Demon and the Tail hair of a Black Unicorn."

"Well, Miss Granger, it seems you have a Wand of opposites that will be made for you. I myself am not well versed in the art of Wand Making but, I do know that I have never heard of such a Wand. I hope that it's abilities reflect your own and that you make effective use of it." He sighed and looked at her. "Please, do not let this, or the fact that there is a Demon Heartstring in your Wand hurt you. Magic is a strange thing Miss Granger, those that fight its nature often find themselves lost."

With that tidbit of wisdom, the elderly man stood and asked the Weasley parents to accompany him to his office. Many discussions would follow with many people about the events of the day. Hermione slowly made her way to the bed, Harry now having woken, his back mostly healed already. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Lord Peverell. I never should have – "

"Hermione," she stopped when she felt the hand on hers. "It wasn't your fault, there should have been precautions because of the oddity of the ingredients. I will still make your Wand, but you are also second to my brother," he gestured to Ron, "I promised his first. As it is, the only thing I can do is work on Wands or my Staff which should have its Core soaked in in a day or two." Hermione sniffed and nodded before she sat on the stool next to a slightly miffed Ginny. "Now that that is settled. Ron, if you pull a stunt like that you get to craft your own bloody Wand."

Having broken the tense atmosphere, the children all began to talk once more.

Two days later, Harry sat in front of Ollivander's once more, this time focusing his Magic into the Crystal, slowly weaving it into the center of the wooden weave at the top of his Staff. While Molly did not like it, she knew that Harry had to go back to Ollivander's and if he was to go, then both of her other children would likely tag along. Petunia had started helping Molly in the Magical Garden they had at the Burrow, giving her something to do other than read the books that Harry had brought her from the Muggle Bookstores in an attempt to catch up on Muggle Technology.

The three kids were back for their first day. Harry, whilst desperately wanting to go with Ron to the mine and help him get all the metal he found, was now followed by a Mediwitch apprentice, one Amanda Lestrange, who apparently became an apprentice, an attempt to make up for her parent's lack of sanity in the last Wizarding War. The Hufflepuff girl was dedicated to bringing about change for good, and was even adopted by the Abbot family. She was a talker.

Harry took nearly two hours to get his Crystal in the Staff, but finally it was ready. It floated from his hand and into the shop. "Hey!" He yelled as he ran after it, well, limped quickly eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the pain every step he took. There, on the counter of the shop sat his finished Staff. A slight buzz filled the air, calling Ollivander and Ginny from the back rooms.

"Well, pick it up then." Ollivander said.

Harry looked at him sharply, not entirely sure he could trust the man anymore. "Before I do, Mr. Ollivander, why did that potion explode?"

Ollivander looked at Harry, Lord of Asking-Questions-At-The-Oddest-Of-Times and looked crestfallen. "I do not know. The whole purpose of the potion is to prevent that. Cores don't always get along, and without that potion, I cannot imagine the destruction that could have happened. Even what would have happened if you had not used those Goblin Magicks. I have already contacted other Wand Makers, none have any clues as to why it happened. Needless to say, that Wand will be the most powerful to leave this shop."

Harry nodded, most of his trust restored as he realized that this was completely beyond the man's control. "And why did my Staff flee?"

Ollivander laughed, something only Harry had really seen before. "All Magical Focuses do. They need to be alone to feel who they wish to bond with, even if it is their creator. Luckily," The man waved his hand and a rune scheme appeared on the counter, "This summons them here and allows sellers like me to touch them without risk of bonding or attack."

Again, Harry nodded, this time in understanding. He stepped close and wrapped his hand around the Staff. A breeze flew through the room, icing over everything in its path, then came a burst of warmth, melting the frost that formed, a soft moan could be heard emanating from the Staff itself before a burst of webs shot from the top. Each of the Cores symbolized their bonding with Harry in their unique way before the Crystal lit up in a brilliant purple that dimmed itself to a minor glow over the course of a couple minutes, there it pulsed slightly.

"Well, normally I would say give it a wave… But, I think it is very clear that the Staff accepts you."

Everyone in the room nodded slowly, having never seen a display quite like that.

"Merlin that was great Harry," came Ron's voice from the doorway, he had arrived just in time for the show it seemed. "What say we go get lunch at the Cauldron to celebrate, I got a surprise for you anyway." Both children agreed and were accompanied by Amanda to the Cauldron.

They shared a rather healthy meal, burgers and chips with a side dish of fruits and veggies. Afterward, Ron paid the tab and opened his pouch. He smiled as he dug around in it and pulled out something that Harry did not think he would see yet.

Silver, gold, and platinum laced together, entwined delicately a large central space floating in the middle. The Wand base seemed to be completely hallow, ends connected only by the twisting metals. On the bottom was the first Gem Ron had found, perfectly split and attached like the four corners of a compass.

"Ron, how did you do this? It is incredible work."

"Well, I saw how that Hermione girl used her magic to pre-form the metal and attach the gem. I thought I would give it a go, and low and behold, it worked. Better than I thought it would."

Ron handed it to Harry and smiled when he saw his friend speechless about its near weightlessness. "Ron, this shouldn't be possible. This is a Wand that requires no Wood. Even that book we read said that was impossible."

"Well, you do have a knack for making everyone around you believe in the impossible."

"Ron, this means we have made something that no one else would ever have accomplished."

"Harry, I have a second surprise."

"Okay?"

"Have you ever felt drawn to one of the metals we have mined, other than, of course, the necklace?"

"Well, the same bar of platinum, the second half is in my pouch, why?"

"Look at your Staff, I was this morning. Notice how the Wolf you carved is rounded on the inside, it looks almost like it is shaped to hold something in. You told me that the Staff's own Magic helped you carve it. I think it sensed your connection to the Metal."

Harry looked skeptically at Ron, though Ron had made much progress on identifying metals and the things different bars would be best for, something his magic helped with, he wasn't sure he believed him. In either case, right or wrong, Harry took out the other half of the platinum bar and set it on the table. Next to it, he laid his Staff. He closed his eyes and reached out with his magic, he felt the connection to both but was unsure if the connection was the same.

Harry did not see everything in the bar begin to float, nor did he see the platinum liquify and float just a small bit of itself into the exact place Ron said it would, nor did he see the rest of it slip into the cracks of the wood, a swirl similar to the one on Ron's Wand base appear all along the Staff he had made. No, Harry did not see any of this, but everyone else in the bar did, especially the people who started to float. Harry saw nothing. But when he finally opened his eyes, ready to give up and tell Ron he was wrong, he definitely heard the crash of everything hitting the floor.

Harry looked around at the destruction he caused, most of it already being repaired by the patrons who were looking at the boy in awe even as they did. The power he just displayed shocking every member of the bar save Tom the barkeep as he knew exactly who he was looking at when he saw the boy with the facial scar.

Tom nodded to the group letting them know that it was okay as long as they left quietly. They gathered their belongings and went back to Ollivander's.


	19. Wizgamont

**A/N: Simple one here today. Lot jammed in here, but needed to put it down, kind of a filler chapter.**

 **Sherlock Harry Winchester: Yes, I did indeed say Sequels, Hopefully you all enjoy them as much as you do this, but at least here, we are nearing the end.**

 **SlytherinPosidens Divergents: Heard of it, never watched the full thing. Maybe I will sometime, thank you.**

 **Run along and enjoy this new Chapter.**

 **Yours in eternal boredom,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

Harry and Ron left the mine. Today was the day Ron was finally going to be able to take his Wand home, as well as the day Hermione came back to get hers. They worked till noon then brought their stuff up to Silvertooth and made their way to Ollivander's. Hermione must have gotten there minutes before them as her and Ginny were arguing over something. Both girls stopped and blushed when the boys walked in.

"Harry!" Hermione ran over and hugged him tight, causing the boy to stiffen for a moment before chuckling a bit.

"Hey Hermione."

She moved over and shook Ron's hand, a light smirk on her face. She turned back to Harry. "Did you get it done?"

"Of course, what kind of person would I be if I hadn't." He went behind the counter and pulled two boxes out, each with a sticky note on it. This caused Hermione to raise her eyebrow. "So, I made a trip into the Muggle side of London, sue me." And like the very mature people that were in the room, both Hermione and Harry stuck their tongues out at each other.

Ron and Hermione stepped up. Ron motioned for Hermione to grab hers first. The howl of death resounded through the room, moans of pleasure mixed with it. The tip of the Wand sparkled a bit, flames spouting from it with the sparkles.

"Not as impressive as Harry's show, but creepy."

Ron reached out and grasped his own Wand. Silver, gold and platinum, the glowing Crystal in the center shone a brilliant red, fading with the acknowledgement from each Core. One of Ron's Cores came from Hogsmeade, the Manticore Tooth. A light poison dripped from the tip. The other two Cores came from Harry's own pet snakes. Camilia offered her own breath essence, a small sliver of her Frozen breath, whilst Humr gave a scale from his stomach. The fire and ice danced slowly along the curves of the Wand, pulling poison with it as it became entwined like the three metals of the Wand.

"Impressive in your own right Ron. Pure Metal Wand?"

"My Magic didn't want any of the Woods, so we improvised." He answered a smile on his face.

"My theory," Harry spoke up, "Is that Ron spends far too much time crawling around in dark places."

This brought a laugh from the youngest in the room. Molly walked in as the show was finishing.

"Oh, I missed it." She said as she hugged Ron. "How does it feel?"

"It feels like I belong to it and it to me."

She smiled at that and pulled all three of her children in for a massive hug. "Come, I know you want to spend time with Hermione, but we have to go. Sorry dear. We have to pick up your father from the Ministry." With that and a goodbye to Hermione they left.

Harry entered the Ministry of Magic for the first time and realized just how big the Wizarding World could be. The room they entered was massive, hundreds upon hundreds of wizards and witches zoomed about, all on their way to their own personal business. Harry followed Molly and the others through the lobby, his Staff in his hand as he walked.

"Stop here everyone, must turn in our Wands and Harry your staff." Molly had already pulled hers out and was handing it to the young Auror at the Check-In Station.

"Thank you, ma'am; Rose Wood and Dragon Heartstring, very nice. Everyone else that has one?"

Ron flicked his wrist and gave the Auror his Wand.

"Strange, no Wood? That's new. Let's see here, Goblin metals? Nice. Platinum, gold, and silver, Crystaline Core with a mix of Manticore Tooth, Frostsnake Essence and Firesnake Scale. I must say that is a strange combination, but nothing illegal in it so you are good. And your Staff young sir?"

Harry gripped his staff tightly before slowly handing it over. "First Staff I have ever handled, hear they are tough though. Acadia, swell, Hornbeam, Aspen, Cedar, Ash, and…. Whomping Willow? That is a very…. Illegal Wood to use for Wands Mr…."

"Lord Peverell, and I made the Staff myself."

"That doesn't change anything milord," the man spoke, obviously trying to maintain composure in front of a dead name's Lord. "Though whilst we wait for Madam Bones, I will continue the inspection. Phoenix Feather, Tooth from, well, and Icetooth, an Unwilling Veela Hair and Acromantula Web, the last two bring you up to three illegal parts for Wands."

Madam Bones chose that moment to stroll up to the group, a large contingent of Aurors behind her. "Lord Peverell?" Madam Bones had been to the Burrow shortly after Harry had gotten his glamour charm and saw him remove it, thus allowing her to recognize his other self. "Why am I not surprised that it is you?"

"Well, Madam, I would have to guess that that is because it is always me. Thrice we have met with me being unawares of certain illegalities. Perhaps I need some Law books to study? Or I could get a tutor? Either way, this is truly outstanding work by your Auror here. I am pleased that the Ministry is concerned about the effects of different Cores and Woods, though saddened by the fact that you have already approved their use and I am still under threat of arrest." Harry's voice, whist very determined and sarcastic, was such that it fit into the person he had built around the face he wore.

"Auror Shoski, this particular set of Woods and Cores are part of a Staff yes?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then why is it held to the standard of Wands? The manual for Staves was passed out two weeks ago, and you have not learned it yet?"

"Ma'am, I was under the impression that these were illegal in all forms no matter the use."

"Well, normally you would be correct, however, with the updated law on Staves, they can have anything the owner wants."

The Auror saluted and turned to Harry. "My apologies Lord Peverell, you are free to continue." Harry stiffly nodded his head and followed Molly to Arthur's office.

"Ah, family. You are a bit early yes?"

"No, Arthur, we are actually a bit late. It is nearly seven already. The children picked up the house and got changed, some of us forgot showers after work today." She pointedly looked at the boys. "But no matter, we should go back and get you changed and pick up Petunia, then we can head to King's Cross."

"Yes, yes. I am coming, let me just… Finish… This… There, message sent, and I am free to go." The group, having been apart for some time, the children often leaving the same time as Arthur, chatted amongst themselves as they headed for the exit of the Ministry. They stopped, each member, save Arthur, to pick up their Wands and Staff.

"Ah, Arthur, off to get the children, eh?" came the voice of the worst possible figurehead of the Wizarding World, Cornelius Fudge.

"Sure am Minister. I assume you have met young Lord Peverell?" Arthur, knowing that Fudge had yet to see Harry's new face, introduced him as such so not too much attention would be spent.

"I have not." He extended a hand to Harry. "Pleasure to meet you young Lord. Been near three centuries since a Lord has been proclaimed to that House, we were starting to think they were extinct."

Harry shook his hand firmly, "Not yet, close though, now we remain silent to keep enemies at bay." Harry knew the Peverell family was once hunted for their use of Necromancy and their immense influence.

"Well, our families were aligned in the old days, in fact one of my excessively Great Aunts married into the family mere days before the Hunt was announced. Sad fate to have on a honeymoon. In either case, if you need anything, you need only ask. If I can I shall."

"If I knew you better I may offer the same, however, as it stands, the family Peverell is unsure who our friends truly are."

"Fair enough, young man. I offer the simplest words of advice to you then, learn the histories of your family. I wish you luck, best not take up more of your time or you may be late. See you in the morning Arthur."

After the man left Harry turned to Ron. "Was that weird or just me?"

"Not weird, Fudge is on track to befriend anyone and everyone with power. Thinks it might keep him in office."

"But, I don't have any type of power like that. Do I?"

"That brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about this summer Harry." Arthur spoke, interrupting the two boys. "We will talk after we get home. No rush."

The family arrived as the train did, its brilliant scarlet engine steaming wonderfully. Red-heads excited to go home jumped off just as the train stopped. Hugs were given all around and Harry and Ron's hair were messed up horribly. The family exchanged greetings and headed home for dinner.

Over dinner, the conversation Arthur wanted with Harry began.

"Harry, what do you know about Wizarding Law?"

"Not much, in fact, nothing."

"We design Laws with the help of the Wizgamont. A body of Wizards who are Heads of Ancient Families, though we often hear from Minor Families. An Ancient Family is one that is at least 7 generations, and once the title is gained and if cannot be revoked, Most Ancient, which has two votes instead of the one that Ancient Families get, are 49 generations. Noble Families gain another vote, the title is given if the Family has completed 7 impressive feats in the name of the Queen. For example, killing dragons or other dangerous Magical creatures

"Most Noble is given to those who..."

"Achieve 49 impressive feats?"

"Exactly. Magic is an inherently powerful thing that has its best success in 7's, making 7 the most powerful Magical number. You, well, as normal, you are a powerhouse. The Potter family is Ancient and Noble, Gryffindor, Ancient and Most Noble, Ravenclaw, Ancient, Hufflepuff, Ancient, Slytherin Most Ancient and Most Noble, Peverell, Most Ancient and Most Noble, Hogwarts is a Minor House as the name was made but never had a Lord, Black, Most Ancient and Most Noble, and Surrey, as an Earl automatically has 5 votes, though the name has not had a Lord until you.

"All in all, you have access to 24 votes in the Wizgamont. While this is nearly a quarter of any vote, it also presents difficulties. Everyone will want to have you on their side. You don't have access to the Black votes but those are gone for now as the Lord of that house is in Azkaban, and the Slytherin votes are still in lock down until you finish the conquest clause. You, as a minor, emancipated or not, cannot vote at all for now, though you can assign a Proxy who will control the seats until you come of age."

"What if I don't?"

"Then the votes are forfeit for now. Uncounted. That will allow you to watch and learn the system and how your votes would or could affect it. I myself, would not assign a Proxy, the system is complicated, and you will start receiving the vote counts and proposals via owl when your birthday comes around. If you wait, then you can learn the system and learn who to trust to put your votes to effective use. The Proxy must be Lord or Lady of another House. Meaning both Molly and I are out."

Harry nodded in slight understanding. "Is it possible to get Law books? If I am going to have to know this I might as well start now."

"We will have to look when we go to get your books for school, unless of course, you look yourself next time you are in the Alley."

"Father," Percy finally broke his silence and entered the conversation. "How is it Harry came to have all these titles? Seems a bit much for a boy of 10. "

"Honestly, family histories don't always cover everything. If someone was removed from a House or something similar, it simply pushes their line to be last to receive Lordship, making it possible to have extinct Families return, if only by mere chance of being tested at Gringotts."

Percy nodded, and silently went back to eating his food. Ron jumped in.

"So, overall, Harry is a powerhouse in everything he does?"

"Ron, you know that any day of the week you can beat me at Chess and in the Mines. I might have power, but I also have weak points. A person who is perfect has no need for others, they simply do everything themselves. And no one is perfect. I don't just want you guys in my life, I need it too. You help me find my weak points, and cover for me in those areas."

Ron smiled, as did Ginny, both knowing different things that they could do to help their overpowered friend.

"Besides, power is nothing if you can't control it."

This brought an air of discomfort to the table as everyone relived stories told about Voldemort, Harry had learned the name of the killer of his family some time ago, heard similar stories, how the man could influence people with pressure of his Magical Core, how his Power was, simply put, completely controlled. Even his rallying cry helped people to bask in his abilities, 'There is no Light or Dark, just Power, and those too weak to seek it.' Everyone at the table shuddered, remembering the night Harry had finally asked Molly and Arthur about it.

"Sorry, moving the conversation on. Who wants to hear about what Ginny finally did today?"

At the girl's blush, Harry and Ron laughed and the story unfolded.


	20. Breakout

**A/N: Seems we have a lot to cover right here real quick. If you don't care you all know how to skip to the story.**

 **Fugacity Pt1: Wands are mere Focus' for Magic. Period. Stated by J. K. Rowling. They have a sense of self, allowing them to mate with a witch or wizard. I will personally concede your point on the other "dependant" things for magic. However, and I do hope you understand this fully, while I indeed borrowed characters and basic items about the world from J. K. this is my playground. I am not going to rewrite the Novels, as amazing as they are, that Mrs. Rowling has already written. If that is a "pet peeve" of yours, leave. I decided my world functioned this way, and from my understandings and readings of the World of Harry Potter as written by J. K. Rowling, this is the proper way. Don't like it, stop reading.**

 **Fugacity Pt2: PETUNIA WAS IMPERIOUSED AT AGE 17. Now that that has been restated, again, her memories were torn from her by the magical outburst from Harry. She was not '16 when Dudley was conceived", she was 17 when she was imperioused. She lived her life the way Vernon wanted her to. She is mentally 17 because of the memory wiping. There is no problem with the chronology there.**

 **To all: Thank you for reading. This chapter is short and is simply a lead up to the final two chapters. Please don't be upset about that.**

 **Yours in writing hell,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

Another day, another ten hours of training for Harry. Since the night he and Arthur had that talk, and now that everyone was home, the space still quite cramped, Harry had the Goblins commission a large barn on the property, nearly 20,000 Galleons later, Harry had a place for himself and the others to train their magical skills without fear of the Trace being used against them. Molly was not overly happy at first, but when he told her that it was a good way for him to bond with the older wizards, she agreed.

Currently, Harry was learning the Alohomora spell. Standard unlocking charm, curtesy of the twins, after all, the best places are locked. No one knew how to teach Harry to use a Staff, even the Goblins had come up short in that respect. Harry had easily mastered the Wigardium Leviosa spell, a simple wave as the words were said and a gentle tap on the floor and everything in the room floated. This lead to Harry learning to control the force behind the spells. Which in turn lead to him being taught a little by Dumbledore, much to everyone's surprise, who had dropped in to see Harry's progress with Professor Flitwick, who documented everything.

Harry had gotten the spell to work, though it would still unlock everything in the room, even some of the more advanced locking charms, then only one yet to break was the Clausum spell, which was designed to be permanently locked unless opened by the caster.

"Harry, lunch!" Harry heard the yell from Mrs. Weasley. He came running out of the barn and across the field that separated the house from it, followed closely by the twins. Harry was faster even than they were, of course he had grown a bit more and put on more muscles from his time in the mines with Ron after his accident.

Each boy grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder and wisked away to the Leaky Cauldron. In the last three weeks it had become standard practice for Harry to train with either the twins or Percy until lunch, at which point the twins would accompany him to 'retrieve' the young Weasley's that were still going off to Diagon, and spend lunch with them all. The twins had seemed to take a liking to Harry after that first day when he had offered them a deal.

 **Flashback**

"So, you are telling us…"

"That if we help you…"

"To prank our dear…"

"Lovely…"

"Little…"

"Siblings…"

"You will grant us access to the Barn's Potions Room?"

"Yes, just don't tell Mum." Came Harry's simple reply.

"Wicked." Both elder boys replied at the same time.

Harry's grin was ear to ear as the boys pulled some of their infamous candies out. "Don't know what ones work outside of this one."

Harry was handed a dark blue candy, it was chilled by some potion. "What does it do?"

"Chew it for two minutes…"

"And it will knock you out cold…"

"Make everyone think you are cursed though…"

"Sweet."

 **End**

The Goblin's hadn't taken it well, luckily enough Harry was back up and running before the Goblin's did damage to the pranksters. The incident had been enough to earn Harry the title Ludus from the Goblins, which was apparently their word for pranksters.

Harry led the twins to Ollivander's and left them as he went to the mine to find Ron. Oddly, Ron was on his way out to meet him as they literally ran into each other in the bank entrance.

"Ron… get off…"

"Harry?" Ron scrambled to get up.

"Sorry, I was on my way to get you. Help me up and we will head out."

Ron pulled him up and helped him brush off. The two walked back through the Alley and picked up the twins and Ginny on the way through. They sat at their usual table. Harry got his chicken salad, everyone else got burgers. Harry and Ginny shared a bench, the twins sat on the other and Ron pulled up an extra chair.

No one was ready for the outburst that was about to happen. If it were worse, perhaps it would have been the end of the world, but it seemed to be enough.

"THERE'S BEEN A BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN! BELLATRIX LESTRANGE HAS ESCAPED!"

That one yell caused impressive panic. Wizards and witches ran in every direction just as a dark-haired woman entered the bar with a pop.

"Where is the Black Heir?" a flick of her Wand locked every door and window, blocked the floo and through up a Ward to prevent apparition. "Where is Harry Potter?"

Silence filled the air. No one stepped forward to answer the woman. She laughed manically.

"Tell me where he is or dangerous things will start to happen."

Harry took his necklace off and stood. Ron and Ginny tried to pull him back down before he was seen, the twins reached across the table. Harry shook them all off. He reached behind him and grabbed the Staff that was leaning on the wall.

"Mrs. Lestrange. I believe I am the one you are looking for." As he approached her he faked a limp and made it seem as though the Staff was there to help him walk.

"Itz bitzy Potter. How wonderful to see you again. Oh, yes, we have met before." As she talked she stepped forward, her Wand at easy ready, aimed between his eyes. Harry wasn't stupid, he did not know offensive spells, nor could he have out dueled her if he did. "You and I are going to have some fun." She grabbed his arm and the two vanished into thin air, doors, windows, and the Wards fell.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George ran into the Burrow and screamed about Harry's disappearance. Minutes later, Arthur and Dumbledore, along with half the Hogwarts Professors. Riled, everyone was, Ginny in tears, Petunia too, with the twins, Percy, and Ron in a rage at their helplessness.

The children were set to wait as the adults searched everywhere they could think of. No one had any ideas where Bellatrix could have taken Harry. Or even why she sought him out first upon her escape.


	21. Return

"Wait you what?"

"I am your Godmother."

"Not possible. Nope. You are a psychotic murderer. My parents wouldn't do that."

"Then explain how Sirius Black is your Godfather."

"He didn't do it. Arthur told me."

"So, you believe that Sirius Black, mass murderer, betrayer of all Potters, is innocent from another person speculating he is. Yet, I am here, sitting with you in Black Manor, telling you both he and I are innocent, and that is too much?"

"Yes. People have watched you cut people into bits."

Bellatrix sighed, stood and walked to the window looking out at the lake on the property. "There is one way I know how to show you that it wasn't me, but neither of us are ready for that. So, you can either trust me for now and let me help you, or you can hate me and leave."

Harry sat in a dimly lit room, only the fireplace in front of him to light it. The overly large chair he sat in was comfortable, soft and easy to relax in. In any other situation, he might. "How is it you can help me?"

She turned, the wild look in her eyes apparent, "I can get you books on how to properly use that giant wooden stick."

Harry raised a brow so she continued.

"I know a guy who knows a guy who collects works from the past. I can help you get in contact with him."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I will live here, you, of course, can stay. Oh, there is one thing."

"Yes?" Harry knew there was a catch.

"My name is Bellatrix Black."

Silence reigned in the Weasley house. It was weeks before school started, books had been collected, wardrobes updated, everyone should have been excited. Yet, everyone sat in the living room in silence. Harry had been gone for almost a month. They were starting to believe he was dead.

An owl flew in through the kitchen window, a specialty owl from Gringotts. In its claws was an invitation for every member of the Weasley family (Petunia included) to come to the bank before being requested at a hearing at the Ministry of Magic.

The whole family attended to the bank, they walked through the massive doors and were escorted by a series of fully armored and very scary Goblins. They were led into a massive meeting room, runes glowing all the way around.

"Protection Wards, keeps spells from being cast." The voice came from behind the turned chair at the end of the table.

"Harry?"

The chair turned to show the smiling face of the now 11-year-old boy. "One and only." Everyone ran and hugged the boy. Questions raised from all of the Weasley's, bombarding the boy. "Hold on, hold on." Slowly, everyone backed off. "Now, the reason for the Wards. Bella."

The door behind the chair opened. Wands, one after another raised and pointed at the woman who walked in. "What is she doing here?" Molly spoke venom in her voice.

"She is here at my request." This came from Axeblade, who entered at the same time through the opposite door. "Miss Black, welcome back to our bank. A pleasure as always. Ronald, pleasure, I have yet to thank you for your hard work in the mines. The rest of the Weasley's, welcome. It seems we have much to discuss."

Bella sat on Harry's right, nodding to the others as they chose to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"Harold, perhaps you can start us off. You are, after all, the one who brought this to our attention."

Harry sat back and nodded, gently tapping his Staff on the floor. "I, Harold James Potter, swear on my Magic that what I am about to say is the truth. As heir to the Black family and as Lord Potter I swear on Bellatrix Jane Black's life that should anything I say be falsified by her to me, she should be drained of Magic and her very soul taken from her.

"Bella is my Godmother. It has been a mystery since I was born who my Godmother was, no one outside my family knew. Bellatrix was a double agent for my parents directly. When she was compromised, an imposter committed atrocities under her name. She never killed until the end of the war, after she was supposedly married to Rudolfus Lestrange. Neither of which were her."

Once again, silence swallowed the Weasley family. Both Harry and Bella still sat in perfect health in front of them, showing the truth of it.

"And thus the purpose of our meeting. Arthur, I know you have been investigating Sirius Black." Axeblade brought the attention to him. "I would like you to help us with both Blacks. Free the family from its terrors."

Arthur looked at his wife before she spoke. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed my brothers. Yet, you sit here and tell me she never existed, never killed."

"Someone existed under that name Mum, just not Bella."

Molly nodded to her husband, albeit reluctantly, who in turn nodded to the Goblin, agreeing to do what he could.

"Miss Black, would you be willing to testify under Vertiserum in front of the Wizgamont?"

Bella nodded, knowing that she just might be able to be free again if she was successful in this venture.

Soon, the adults in the room began talking amongst themselves and Axeblade let the children leave. Harry promised Bella he would come visit, though he needed to go home now.

Harry left with the rest of the family who were bombarding him with questions about where he was and what he had been doing. He simply told them that he wanted to stop at Ollivander's before they left and that he would explain when they got home. The group found themselves shocked at the conversation had at Ollivander's.

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Harry? You are finally back? About time too. Ginny hasn't been in in weeks. I have been dreadfully bored of course without all the excitement you produce here."

"Well, what can I say? Being kidnapped gave me an escape from the dust in this place. Mr. Ollivander, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to identify this Wand." Harry handed him the Wand Bella brought with her.

"12 and ¾ inches, Walnut with Dragon heartstring. This belonged to someone known to the world as Bellatrix Lestrange, though I know him better as Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, old friend of your fathers, came in under guise of Bellatrix, and purchased that Wand. I thought, when I sold it, that it was to help blend into the Death Eater ranks as one of them. Told me he had caught her but broken her wand in the process. After he left, I saw all the destruction that the person supposedly named Bellatrix Lestrange was causing. I tried to tell them, after her arrest, that I didn't think the young girl I met all those years ago could do something like this in a fight against her best friend, Lily Potter."

Harry nodded in silence at the news. He thanked Ollivander and left the store, heading to the Cauldron to take the Floo back to the Burrow.

Harry had gathered everyone in the family in the Barn and gave them their promised rundown of what happened.

 **Flashback**

A week after Harry was kidnapped, he and Bella had talked a bit about why she was in the ranks of the Death Eaters.

"Your parents recruited me, fresh from school. We were classmates, we knew of each other but they were Gryffindor, I was Slytherin. They figured out which of us didn't truly believe the Dark Lord's plans, no matter what our parents said. Helped, I guess, that they had Sirius helping them. He knew how I felt and got me set up with the Potters.

"I was in the ranks for nearly a year when I was discovered to be a spy. I was turned over to Voldemort and sentenced to a long term of imprisonment, not as bad as Azkaban, but bad. No one other than your parents knew I was on the side of the light. It was my interference that saved them so many times before, along with the Longbottoms, though of course they had no idea. I was tortured, framed and, had he won the war, would have turned into a martyr. Then, I escaped, picked a bad time to do it to, the Dark Lord fell, by your hand, and every Death Eater was standing trail. I was among the first to get picked up, sentenced to a life term in Azkaban. I pled my part but failed to get anywhere in the courts."

"So, instead of being a murderer, you are just unlucky?"

"Indeed. Though I guess that is changing."

Harry developed a thoughtful look. "How did you escape Azkaban? I have heard it isn't possible."

"With enough Will, anything is possible. That is the glory of magic. As for how I escaped, I am not sure. One night I was sharing a cell with dear old cousin Sirius, next I was in some boat in the middle of the ocean, some muggle freight thing. They told me I was a drift on some wood and they had picked me up."

"Is that supposed to make me believe you?"

"It is simply the truth, nothing more, nothing less."

The two walked into the kitchens of the old manor, a being called a House Elf had shown up with food the first night they were there, something called Kreacher. Harry pulled many things he had requested from the shelves. Slowly, in silence he mixed dough in a bowl and set it over the preheated oven to rise.

"So, this book you are getting, how do you know of it?"

"Ancient things are seldom lost, just temporarily misplaced. My friend finds these things. It stands to reason that since once upon a time all mages used Staves they would have written how to use them as we have with Wands. It sounds as though he has one, I am going to get it today after we eat. Speaking of, what is it you are making?"

They had already discussed his past and the circumstances around his current predicament. "A muggle food you will probably like, pizza."

"Ah, pizza, I have had that before in a meeting with your parents. It was delicious."

Harry shook his head and checked the dough.

"What were they like?

"Your parents? Lily was the kindest person I have ever met. Your father… Well in school he was a bully, picked on a man named Severus Snape, that was his favorite target because he was in love with Lily. My cousin and the rest of his friends were all pranksters, though this was often a step to far for Remus and Peter, Sirius and James were nearly brothers, and as such, if James had a target, so did Sirius. After school, your father became an Auror alongside Sirius, both were well accomplished. James had calmed down in the end, made right with most people. But never with Severus."

Harry gave a downcast look. His father was like his cousin, picked on the weak. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Silently he vowed to never be like that, he hated his childhood because of his cousin, why would he treat others like that?

Harry moved over in thought and started spreading the dough, exactly how he had learned under his Uncle's 'tutelage' (read belt) and tossed it in the oven, letting it rise more before he dressed it. He turned to Bellatrix and looked her over. While she looked better than she did that first day, she was still pale, still fragile. Though he wasn't sure why he felt bad for her. He didn't quite buy her story but, how could he refute the fact she wasn't all bad if she had taken him in and was offering to help him learn?

They talked a little more over different things, letting each get to know the other. The next couple of days passed with Harry studying the large book Bella got for him. Friday morning Harry was sitting in the Black Manor library at the center of the large house. He usually at outside, though it was raining. Suddenly, Harry heard Bella speak.

"Petrificus Totalus."

His body snapped together like he was a wooden board. The woman stood over him now that he was on the floor and summoned her House Elf. Harry was lifted from the floor and floated through the house. He found himself in a round room he had never been in before.

"Enervate."

Breath seemed into him like a waterfall off a cliff. He sat straight up and summoned his Staff, the first thing he learned from the book was that he could call it from anywhere, even through most Wards.

"And to think, I was just starting to trust you Bella."

"Bah, Constant Vigilance. Never let your guard down silly little boy."

And with that spells began to fly from Bella's Wand. Like colors of a rainbow they lit up the room. Harry dodged each as they raced towards him.

"Fight Potter. Or have you learned nothing from that book of yours?"

Mores spells flew. Harry was trying to remember just how to perform a shield when he saw a particularly nasty looking silver curse whizz by his head. He realized then that the Duelist of her time was missing him on purpose. This wasn't a threat, it was a test, to see if he had learned anything from his reading. A grin formed on his face as he spoke the shield spell.

"Protego." He tapped his wand on the ground, a shimmer appearing at the tip, magic pouring from it forming a solid barrier as he dragged it across in front of him. Two red spells and a blue one smashed against the shield all at once and a small crack formed. Harry began to sweat. He twirled his Staff's end in a small circle.

"Stupify."

A beam of red came from the crystal and knocked Bella off her feet, flinging her across the room.

And with that the duel was over.

"Ow…" Bella sat up holding her lower ribs where the spell hit her, a bruise visible through her torn chest plate. "Now we have to teach you not to kill with a stunner. Thankfully, this room is Warded to stop even the Killing Curse from doing such. Sparks flew from a few of the symbols on the walls. Bella stood and walked over to them as Harry approached her. "Nevermind about the Warding, seems you overpowered even those. Gonna have to get this fixed."

"Why exactly did you do that?"

Bella conjured two chairs and sat down. "Harry, you are going to be a huge target at school. You need to be prepared for anything."

"Why would I be a target?"

"Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Not all his followers are in Azkaban. And many of them have children your age. On top of that, you over power nearly every Wizard on the planet. That alone will make you a target, people crave power, naturally, and they will do many things to get it."


	22. The Screw Up

**A/N: Okay, before we start with this final chapter, I want to forewarn EVERYONE. Yes, I did it and no I won't take it back. It is a learning experience for Harry and that is how it is going to stay. Please, don't be upset. It fits with the rest of my plans for Book 2.**

 **That being said, I am sorry, but I am not sorry.**

 **Read on in fear,  
Lord Sin Wolf**

Today was the day. This was it. Everyone in the Weasley house was in a panic. Family flying everywhere trying to get everything ready for their departure on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, having been excited to attend, had all of his things packed for days. Nothing was going to slow him down, he had one last thing to collect before they left. He went out to the Barn and up to the Potions room. He went to the Snake Pit as the twins dubbed his pets room.

 _§This is it you two, the day we leave for Hogwarts.§_

Each snake yawned, not used to being up this early unless it was raining. _§Harry, do we have to go? We can stay here and sleep.§_

 _§No, Humr, you have to go. Now, like we practiced. §_

The day he returned from Black Manor, Harry had immediately gone to his snakes to be sure they were okay. He had read in one of the books at the manor about magical familiars.

Magical Familiars

While any animal can be a familiar, magical familiars are even more special. Bonding only to the strongest witches and wizards, magical familiars can also be transformed into a tattoo like appearance for travel as well as other purposes that vary between familiars. For example, if one were bonded to a phoenix, and the bird was shifted into a tattoo, one can use their Fire Apparation at will.

Thus, Harry had spent days attempting to find out the correct way to get them to bond with his skin in such a fashion. They figured it out just yesterday. The snakes crawled up Harry's legs and slithered under his shirt, one snake down each arm, before Harry felt the slight burning sting of the melding process. Rolling up his sleeves he saw a perfect colored tattoo of each of his snakes on one arm or the other.

Harry ran back across the field to the House just as Molly was calling to him. He tucked under her arm and ran to the Floo. Usually, the family ventured through Muggle London and King's Cross Station, but as they had Harry with them and their were suspicions of Bella building up Death Eater forces (thank you Cornelius Fudge and the Dailey Prophet) the DMLE had convinced them to go via Floo directly to the Platform.

The rest of the family was ready by then and standing by the Floo. Ginny was in Diagon with Ollivander and Petunia. They stood, lined up oldest to youngest by the fire, trunks at their sides.

"Well, if we don't leave we will be late."

"We are always late Mum." One of the twins said as they grabbed a handful of powder and shot off to Platform 9 and 3/4 .

One by one the family followed. Harry came through and saw a wild haired Hermione already talking rapidly to Ron, apparently having been here for quite some time.

"Harry." She ran over and hugged him hard. "I have been here since dawn, couldn't even get on the Platform yet when I got here. My parents couldn't come through though, wish they could. Come on, I already have a compartment for us."

The two boys quickly gave hugs to Molly and ran after a rapidly talking Hermione.

They all waved as the train pulled from the station a few minute later. They had a compartment towards the back of the train, hopefully out of the way of heavy traffic. Harry wished that Bella could have been there but knew she was on the run and was content with having said goodbye in Gringotts.

The friends talked for a while about all of the things they had done over the summer, carefully avoiding talking about his kidnapping, Harry emphasized his time in the mine and his working with Oliivander. They learned that Hermione was pretty lonely her whole life, given her talent for learning at an incredible pace, and that she really was completely enthralled by the fact she had friends.

As Ron was telling the story of how he had crafted the basis of his Wand, handing it to Hermione to inspect up close, the door swung open and a blonde-haired boy stepped in.

"Have any of you seen Harry Potter, I heard he was on the train this year."

The three looked at each other and for once Harry was glad he was wearing his Glamour even in the privacy of the compartment.

"Oh, apologies Lord Peverell," the boy said, seeing Harry's glamoured face. "I did not realize this was your compartment." The boy made to leave but stopped. "What are you doing with a mudblood and a blood traitor?"

Magic seeped into the air at the boy's words. Harry knew what they meant, Bella taught him, and he was furious. Slowly, and with purpose he stood. The blonde seemed content to cower in fear as even his over grown cronies had fled the scene.

"You listen, and listen well you washed out piece of filth. This Pureblood's family took me in when I was left in the cold. And this muggle-born is a fine girl who is under my direct protection. You step a toe out of line and the weight of my entire House will fall on your head."

Then, as the boy wet himself, he made a bigger mistake. "But, aren't you the last of your line?"

He flew from the door way of the compartment. Harry's Staff floated into his hand and he slammed it on the floor, sparks flying from it. "Know this, the house of Peverell has many allies, many powers. No one and nothing will be used to threaten me and mine. From here on, these two are under protection of the House of Peverell, so mote it be. Run puny boy. Find your friends and hide in the deepest darkest corner you can."

As Ron and Hermione watched Harry lose his temper they vowed silently never to go there with him. Then as he spoke of them being under his protection, they watched the visible wave of Magic radiate from him and tie them to him. Ronald's mouth fell open as he realized what had just happened. The blond boy had run as Harry floated into the hallway yelling after him. Then, the green-eyed fool collapsed and passed out.

Three hours later, Harry came too, he was lain on the bench across from his two friends. He swung his legs to the side and sat up. He nearly stepped on Camilia.

§ _Careful Harry. I do bite you know._ §

Harry bid her a silent apology and looked at his friends, who had stopped talking as he woke up. He noticed that Hermione had tears running down her face and cheeks reddened for unknown reasons.

"Harry, that was stupid."

"I couldn't just let him…"

"Not that Harry," Ron gave him a look of sadness. "You are a fool. You used the Contract spell."

"The what?"

"So mote it be is a spell Harry. It binds you to your words. It is one of many spells that are charged with emotion."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you royally messed up. Do you remember what you said?"

"I told him you two were under the protection of my House."

"And you remember how you had to protect Petunia?"

"I adopted her into the Potter family. Ron, where is this going?"

Ron handed Harry four letters that must have arrived since he passed out.

Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley-Peverell

We at Gringotts are happy to welcome you to the Peverell Family, your vault has been updated and you have been granted access only available to Friends of Goblins.

May rivers run red with thine enemies blood,

Riptooth,

Peverell Manager

Dear Miss Hermione Peverell

We at Gringotts are happy to welcome you to the Peverell Family, you now have a vault in our bank, your key will be made in 24 hours, and you have been granted access only available to Friends of Goblins.

Congratulations on your marriage.

May rivers run red with thine enemies blood,

Riptooth,

Peverell Manager

Ronald Weasley.

What in heaven's name possessed you to be adopted partially by Harry? What happened? I saw you two hours ago and already you are pledging our entire house into an Alliance Contract?

You had best answer me as soon as you get to school.

Your Mother.

Hermione Jean Granger,

You have been gone for six hours and we get a letter from the bank that you are somehow married to that ponce who made your Wand?

Dan and Emma Granger

Just as Harry finished reading those an owl tapped at the window. Ron let it in and this time the letter was for Harry, and there were two of them.

Harold James Peverell,

I congratulate you on your adoption of a minor and on your sudden marriage.

May Gold flow from your enemy's hearts,

Axeblade

Harold,

We need to talk.

Bella Peverell

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station Harry spoke softly, "What the hell did I do?"

 **A/N: Alright so that happened. Again sorry not sorry. We will all must learn that our actions have consequences. This is Harry's lesson. Feel free to leave Hate as I will not be caring about it at this time. If you don't hate it, well then at least I know you will likely read book 2.**

 **Hoping you pay attention to detail,  
Lord Sin Wolf**


End file.
